A Hylian's Tale of Souls and Swords The Liberation
by Sokulski
Summary: Part 3 of 4! The time has come to unite against Soul edge and defeat it once and for all. A story hidden in the past will surface and affect an uncertain future. Has the past guaranteed Soul edge's victory? Or the salvation of the entire world?
1. Reversal of the Pendulum I

Hi peeps!!!!!! Ready for the finale???????

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 1~

The sun burned down on the desert high above in the cloudless sky. An enormous scaled creature moved heavily across the desert sand. Large jagged spikes protruded from its blue-scaled body, and even around its neck. It waved its long tail around as it stomped, waving around the large club like tip that acted as its defense. It stopped at a patch of grass and used its dull teeth to rip the tough plates from the sand. It chewed its meal slowly, savoring the shortage of food. The sound of a loud piercing scream caused the giant beast to pause. It listened for another scream and quickly turned to flea at the sound of dozens of crashes that followed. Beyond the dunes where this beast had been feeding, two armies were battling fiercely.

"Drive them back!" one of the soldiers dressed in golden armor cried. The soldiers screamed and struck each other with their weapons. Blood sprayed into the air, looking like a mixture of red rain and mist.

"_DURUKE! DURUKE!" _the army garbed in silver armor began to chant. An enormous soldier dressed in silver armor with a fur loincloth stepped foreword wielding an enormous blade. The golden army backed as the man stepped foreword. Duruke, their king of the desert land.

"Do not fear him!" a loud voice boomed. The soldiers garbed in gold armor turned to the one leading their army.

"I see your 'hero king' has decided not to come!" Duruke chuckled as the one leading the army stepped foreword. "But really," Duruke began. His large round green blue eyes gazed down at his opponent. His opponent glared at him, as if taking in his features. Duruke had a long scar running down the left side of his face, starting from the tip of his scalp to the corner of his lip. The breeze played with his impossible dark wavy hair. "You've run from me, and found heaven with these savages. Now you have returned with the enemy and plan to conquer my lands!" he laughed. "Dear, dear Olcadan, my son. Is this treason due to your foolish desire for strength? Where are my son's loyalties?" His young son grinned cockishly.

"Loyalties are nothing. The chance to prove my strength is all that matters!" he explained. Duruke glared down at his young idiotic son.

"And how many challenges have satisfied you?" he asked aready knowing the answer. Olcadan brushed a long strand of dark brown hair from his face and grinned.

"We'll know soon enough." He replied. The army behind him roared with cheers.

"_Olcadan! Olcadan! Olcadan!_" they cheered.

"Algol throws you a bone, you accept, then offer him your own land and people?" Duruke growled. The small weapon box clattered over to his son. He watched in silence as Olcadan reached into it and took out his favorite ax.

"Come! Take your weapon!" he called. Duruke glared as his own weapon box walked over to him. He reached in, taking out his spear.

"Come! I will kill you if you wish for death!" he called.

Algol sat upon his cobra shaped throne. He leaned to his left, resting his chin on his fist with a smug grin. Olcadan knelt before him, blood drenched and sweaty. His son and his advisor stood on either side of his throne.

"So now the lakes, the forest, the cliffs _and_ the deserts now belong to me?" Algol asked, obviously pleased with his accomplishment. He stood, the stones woven into the dozens of his braids clattering against his golden breastplate as he did so.

"Do you see Olcadan's strength in accomplishments, Arcturus?" Algol asked turning to his son. Arcturus made a fist. His dark eyes shined with boyish envy.

"Yes father." He said steeling a glare at Olcadan.

"Learn from this accomplishment Arcturus." He said turning back to Olcadan.

"Yes father, I will when we move our attention to the fields." Arcturus explained. "I will single handedly claim it for you!"

Algol's grin melted away.

"Zasalamel, how man men have come back alive?" Algol asked turning to his advisor. Zasalamel bowed.

"All six hundred have returned." He said glancing at Arcturus's look of shame. Olcadan grinned.

"Olcadan will go with you then." Algol said as he began to head for the stairs of the tower on which they stood.

"But Father!"

"Do not question me!" Algol barked. Arcturus made a fist as his father disappeared from sight.

"How barbaric of you." Zasalamel sniffed as he walked past Olcadan.

"Oh please. I didn't even consider that man as my father!" Olcadan chuckled. Zasalamel stopped at the steps.

"But your own father none the less. If I could pass through time, it would be fools like you that I would destroy!" he hissed. Olcadan sneered.

"If only." He sneered. Arcturus silently walked past him, both glaring at each other in the moment before falling from each other's gaze.

People cheered as Olcadan dodged another swing from his opponent. Olcadan fought one of the villagers on the arena that was built in the center of the village that sprawled around Algol's tower.

"_Olcadan! Olcadan!_" the crowd cheered.

Algol and Arcturus walked through the village, heading for the village temple. The sound of his people chanting caught the king's attention. Algol gazed in the direction and grinned. Arcturus looked from his father to the arena and frowned silently as they entered the temple. The roaring crowds could still be heard as they walked into the stone temple. Fur skins hung on the walls and were thrown over the ground of the platform that was surrounded by water. They stepped onto the platform together in silence. Arcturus stopped as his father approached the pedestal in the center of the platform.

"A king like Olcadan," Algol mused. Arcturus gritted his teeth at the mere mention of the name. "That would be marvelous for my people!" his father thought out loud. Arcturus knelt on the ground and bowed his head.

"Forgive me father." He said sadly. Algol turned to him and shook his head.

"There is nothing to forgive, my son." He explained. Arcturus looked up at him, hope glowing in his eyes. "I'm sure in time you will learn to be as he is." He said turning back to the pedestal. Arcturus frowned.

"…I may never be like him." He said reluctantly.

"Then I will just have to make _him_ king." He chuckled. Arcturus swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing his father wasn't serious, but the pain was there.

"No, when you learn to be as Olcadan, our people will chant your name." he explained.

"Father-"

"Bring Zasalamel to me." he said as he lifted a sword handle from the pedestal. Arcturus watched his father pour a blood red aura into it. He reluctantly stood and walked out of the temple.

Olcadan grinned cockishly as he continued to dodge Zasalamel's scythe.

"I didn't think you'd accept the challenge!" Olcadan said as he blocked Zasalamel's swing.

"I think it is about time to see that idiotic pride of yours be crumbled." Zasalamel said grinning. The two glared into each other's eyes while their blades were locked before shoving each other back. The crowd continued to cheer as the two battled. Neither had been able to land a single hit or even so much as land a punch. Arcturus watched them from where he stood in the crowd. They were equally matched. The sound of blades clashing was constant, never any sounds of torn flesh or clothing. Olcadan began to grow impatient. He couldn't understand why he couldn't even hit him. Based on what he had learned, an ax was the scythe's weakness…so why couldn't he hit its wielder?

Zasalamel glared as he dodged another of Olcadan's swings. He could tell with every swing he blocked. Olcadan _was_ stronger than him physically, and mentally when it came to weaponry. The only disadvantage he had was that he never planned how to fight a battle. He never analyzed his enemy, or tried to find a weakness, he just relied on his ability to overpower his opponent. That was why he was always victorious, because he doesn't do what the enemy expects him to do. They stepped back, ready to deliver the final blow, hoping that it may be able to finish this endless fight. The crowd screamed as they lunged, swinging and skidding past each other. The screaming died down to silence as they waited to see who lost the battle. The villagers gasped when both weapons cracked. Olcadan stared at his ax.

"Zasalamel, my father wishes to see you." Arcturus said after a moment. Zasalamel looked over at him after inspecting his scythe and silently walked off of the arena.

"The battle isn't over until there is a winner!" Olcadan called hot-headedly. Zasalamel ignored him as he followed Arcturus to the temple.

"You needed me your highness?" Zasalamel asked as he stepped up to the platform. Algol was leaning heavily over the pedestal, exhausted by the process of his project.

"I have done it! I have created the weapon of absolute power!" Zasalamel's eyes widened. He lifted his hand to his heart in an instant and muttered something under his breath. A pale purple aura surrounded his hands and the flesh covered blade in Algol's hands. Zasalamel studied the flesh closely, knowing he could sense it belonged to Duruke. Arcturus stared at the sword handle as the eyelid began to open. Tentacles wriggled from where the blade should be attached to the handle, its eye stared back at him curiously before looking up at his father.

"Zasalamel, bring my father's sword to me." He commanded. Zasalamel silently did as he was told, lifting the enormous sword from where it lay on a stone table at the foot of the steps and brought it to him. Algol turned and placed the odd little thing onto the sword. Zasalamel and Arcturus watched in stunned silence as it attached itself and expanded, spreading flesh across the blade and merging to it. All three could sense the enormous power, unable to believe the strength that poured from its body.

"How were you able to…" Zasalamel was too shocked to finish his sentence.

"I have sealed my ambition within it. This is awesome power in your hands." Algol explained as he took the blade. Zasalamel frowned.

"Then this is not-"

"No. This is a failed attempt at the spiritual sword I wish to forge, but I don't mind keeping this one _and_ the success." He said catching their attention. Zasalamel stared.

"Then-" he cut off when he saw the king lift a second sword handle from the pedestal. Its eye looked around at all of them, a human eye wasn't used like the one Algol had in his left hand. This one's eye was made of the late queen's soul. The soul he had sealed within a jewel at his king's order. The aura leaking from its body had a different sense. Instead of tentacles, mist flowed from where the blade should have been attached.

"This is the spiritual sword I have been wanting to create!" he said triumphantly.

"Twin blades." Zasalamel muttered still shocked by what he was seeing. Arcturus glanced from one blade to the other, knowing that inside…he felt uneasy about both of them.

"This one," Algol began as he lifted the blade with the human eye. "Was created with the edge of my soul: my ambition. This sword I name Soul edge!" he said before placing it on the pedestal. Then he looked at the other blade studying it in silence for the longest time. They watched in silence as he lowered the handle into a small thin blade. The thing attached itself to the blade, freezing the surface to a cool blue metal. He slid his finger across the small eye, seeing the blade gazing back at him suriously. "Created with my oath, and eternal memory. The calibur of my passion!" he explained with pride. "This, is Soul calibur."

"Bring Olcadan to me!"

Olcadan silently walked into the temple, seeing his king standing with a large blade in hand. He stared at the blade, seeing its long grotesque appearance. It even had an eye staring back at him. The body of the sword was covered with organs and had a long iron blade sticking out of the bottom. After a moment, he recognized the eye. Duruke's eye…

"I challenge you to a duel," he began. Olcadan grinned. "I accept." He said without any second thought to the odd blade in hand. Algol chuckled. "Yes, no questions asked." He praised."Come, hold this blade. Tell me what it is you think." Algol said as he stepped towards him. Olcadan stepped foreword and slowly wrapped his hand around the blade. At that very moment, Olcadan unconsciously absorbed the aura, and felt an odd emptiness consume him.

"Olcadan?" Algol called as he took his blade back. Olcadan shrugged.

"I prefer my weapons!" he chuckled. He stole a glance at Zasalamel as they exited the temple, knowing he had seen his reaction.

"You have been frustrated of late." Zasalamel said as Arcturus approached him. They stood in the courtyard, watching the match at a distance.

"What has happened to Olcadan?" Arcturus asked slowly. Zasalamel shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure. However, you must promise me that you will stay clear of that blade. It is not something that can be taken lightly." He warned. Arcturus nodded.

"I promise you." He replied.

"I see your father's praise is damaging." He explained. Arcturus glanced at him.

"He does love you. It is Olcadan's accomplishments that distract him." He explained. Arcturus frowned.

"Father is power hungry. He isn't prideful but…" his voice trailed off.

"Olcadan only wishes to prove his strength. Not for anyone, or to anyone, but just to prove his strength. Such a goal will lead him nowhere." Zasalamel explained. Arcturus looked over at him.

"Do not envy Olcadan. He brought his own father's head to a king he barely knows, and even abandoned his own people for one selfish desire. There is no honor in a foolish man such as he." Zasalamel explained.

"Poor thing." Arcturus said after a moment.

"It is the fate of a fool." Zasalamel said as he began to walk away. "Put this worry from your mind, I will but sing your praise to your father." Zasalamel called back. Arcturus smiled silently. He returned his attention to the battle and frowned. The blade was once again staring at him.

That's it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	2. Reversal of the Pendulum II

Hi peeps!!!!! Ready for CH 2????????? Me too!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 2~

(Eight years later)

The two armies screamed as they charged at each other across the rich green fields. Algol swung Soul edge and Soul calibur around skillfully, knocking two soldiers into the air at a time. Olcadan was a few feet away from him, swinging an ax and a spear in each hand, taking down every opponent that approached.

"Drive them back!" Arcturus called to their soldiers. He dodged a swing from one of the soldiers in the enemy army. Zasalamel fought nearby him, taking down his victims with impressive silence.

Olcadan took down soldier after soldier, feeling as though his heart was going to burst. Now matter how many times he defeated another opponent, he couldn't feel satisfaction. He felt as though he were going to go insane.

"Victory!" a soldier cried. The army cheered above the corpses lying in the grass. Algol grinned down at his swords.

"Father?" Arcturus called. Algol looked up at him and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Arcturus frowned.

"Olcadan fought bravely today." Arcturus said looking away from him. Zasalamel glanced at them as he passed by them.

"He did," Algol said with a smug grin. "However, this was your victory." He said in his ear before walking past him. Arcturus's eyes widened as he stared at his father.

"You look shocked." Zasalamel said with a small grin. Arcturus sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He replied. Zasalamel nodded as he gazed over at Algol and Olcadan. Over the past eight years, he had come to a decision. The happiness of his King and Prince's happiness, and in order to obtain this goal…Zasalamel glared with hate at the King's favored warrior.

Olcadan stared up at the night sky as the villagers celebrated around the bonfire that had been built on the arena. His round gold eyes spotted a large white-feathered creature soaring through the air. He watched it circle around in the air, circling the smoke of the bon fire.

"It is the winged beast of the goddess." A voice said suddenly. Olcadan looked in the direction and saw Zasalamel gazing up at it again.

"Really?" he asked gazing up at it again. Zasalamel grinned.

"It is said that if you slay the beast, and bring back its head; you will prove true strength." He explained. Olcadan's heart skipped a beat. Was that true?

"It perches atop the large cavern in the desert." He explained before walking off to the temple. Olcadan looked back up at the creature, feeling as though the emptiness was beginning to fade just by the idea. He instantly leaped to his feet and chased after it as it began to fly away.

"At last the empire is yours, my king." Zasalamel said kneeling. Algol was still completely focused on channeling aura into Soul calibur. "Arcturus will do wonderfully when he becomes King." Algol stopped what he was doing at the comment.

"He isn't ready." Algol said as he turned Soul calibur over in his hands. Zasalamel's eyes widened in shock.

"But…Arcturus is more than capable!" he said unintentionally raising his voice. "He struggles for a mere fragment of your attention to prove himself and you chose that idiotic fool over your own son! You will regret it if you give control to that idiot of a warrior!" Without warning, Algol spun around, bringing down the tip of Soul calibur's blade towards Zasalamel's skull. Zasalamel jerked back in time to avoid the swing, but not its aura. Zasalamel screamed from the pain of the aura stabbing a chunk of ice into the center of his left eye. His eyeball was frozen solid before shattering into a million pieces. Algol watched as Zasalamel collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as blood gushed from his now empty eye socket. Algol stood over him, glaring down at his advisor.

"_Never_ threaten me! I know what it is I am doing. Olcadan is the best candidate for _my_ empire!" he said sternly. Zasalamel glared up at him with his right eye.

"…You cannot…you cannot tell Arcturus…!" he pleaded.

"I already have." He said turning his back. Before Zasalamel could respond, they heard screaming coming from the town. Algol rushed out with Soul calibur in hand, leaving Zasalamel bleeding on the ground.

Algol stood there, staring in horror at the dozens of corpses blanketing the village. He walked past the bonfire that had spread to the sand and was now dying down. He stopped at the sound of retching and saw one of the village women lying on the rocky grass. Her head and stomach was bleeding profusely. Algol moved to her, gathering her into his arms and shook her gently.

"Speak so you may pass peacefully!" he said urgently. The woman winced in pain. "Who has done this?" he demanded.

"…Your son…!" Algol stared in horror. "…The sword of salvation…it drove him mad…"

"Olcadan…Where is he?" he demanded, shaking her again. The woman winced again.

"…He's gone…"

"Where?" Algol demanded. The woman's head fell back as her final breath passed her lips. Algol slowly lied her down on the ground and stood, seeing red light piercing through the night sky from the roof of the tower. Algol tightened his grip on Soul calibur's frozen handle and charged to the tower. Why? Why had this happened? Why had his once peaceful son… that was all he could think to ask, why?

---

Olcadan moved speedily across the fields, watching the giant winged beast at all times. In his hands, were a bow, and a small thin sword the size of an arrow with a stalk on the end of its handle. Olcadan skidded to a stop when he saw the beast perch in a tree. He lifted the bow, readied the sword and pulled it back while aiming. The blade flew through the air, and sliced through the creature's breast. The beast screeched in agony as if toppled to the ground. Olcadan grinned as he charged towards it. He again stopped when he saw the creature stand and glared.

_"Be warned warrior,"_ Olcadan stared in shock. The creature's beak moved as it spoke! _"I may yet live despite the wound you have inflicted upon me. I warn you now warrior; if you forfeit my life it will result in a possibility of the future's demise."_ It explained. Olcadan listened as his weapon box walked to his side. _"If you kill me now, you will be cursed and never rest until you have repented for this sin."_

"Right." Olcadan said as he lifted another thin sword from the box.

_"It has already begun with this wound. Your village is now doomed. Soon, your king and his child will be as well."_ Olcadan instantly used the bow to shoot the second sword, and cut the creature's head clean off. Olcadan gazed over his shoulder towards the village. It was true! He could sense something was happening… Olcadan hurried over to the beast's head and grabbed it by its feathers, lifting it off of the ground. Just as he began to turn to run, the head suddenly attached to his arm. It moved up the side of his arm, leaving a trail of blood as it traveled to his own head. Olcadan struggled to remove it but it was no use. Just as the gushing head began to expand so as to slip around his head like a mask, he saw the beast's body flap its wings, but didn't fly. Olcadan screamed and fell back on the ground as his head joined to the head of the beast, becoming one. For a moment, the head reverted to his, then the beast's, then a second time, and then the beast's head remained. The skin on his chest bled as white feathers sprouted, pushing their way up from beneath the layers of skin. He screamed in agony as his feet suddenly began to deform. The skin ripped as two large yellow talons formed underneath. To complete the gruesome transformation, his fingers grew longer and bony; his fingernails fell as long black claws sprouted from the exposed flesh. The beast's eyes opened, and the beak moved with his screams. Olcadan rolled onto his stomach, struggling to the talons that supported him and clutched his gushing chest as he stumbled back to the village. He had doomed them all! He had to save them…any of them…!

---

Algol panted heavily as Arcturus fell to his knees.

"…Father…!" his son called. Algol looked up at him and stared in horror as his son's head rolled from his neck, leaving his body to fall foreword onto the ground. His eyes stared at Soul edge staring back at him. Its eye seemed to gaze at him with a mad intensity that. Algol glared furiously. There was an insane joy in its eye. Algol gritted his teeth as he lifted Soul calibur high above his head. He leaned his head back and screamed as tears rushed down his cheeks. Ice spread from Soul calibur, down Algol's arm and spread to the ground, making it pure ice. The ground cracked underneath their combined wait. Algol glared up at Soul calibur, realizing one thing: This sword was no different. The ice piled, leaving Soul calibur at the top, still shining brightly. Soul edge lay at the bottom of the giant pile of ice, closing its eye as if to sleep as the ice continued to spread and engulf everything in sight.

Zasalamel entered the chamber as the ice continued to freeze. He stood there, stunned by what he was seeing. He glared up at Soul calibur and made a fist.

"I will…clean this world!" he yelled. Soul calibur gazed at him curiously.

"_How will you do this…simple, yes?"_ Zasalamel stared. It could speak?

"I will!" he yelled.

"_I grant it. This will be your responsibility…yes?"_ Zasalamel climbed the giant pile of ice and gripped Soul calibur by its handle.

---

Olcadan limped through the village, gazing around at the dozens of corpses as he made his way to the temple, unaware that the ice was already engulfing the world behind him. He stared at the huge amount of blood that stained the furs thrown on the ground. What had happened here? His now large golden eyes spotted a small golden earring. It was Zasalamel's.

"Zasalamel!" he called. His voice echoed throughout the temple.

"I see you were foolish enough to kill the beast of the goddess." He heard Zasalamel say suddenly. Olcadan spun around and stared at the advisor's appearance. His left eyelid was closed, with a thick trail of blood running down his cheek. In his hands, were Soul edge and Soul calibur. Olcadan noticed the ice spreading from Soul calibur across the walls and floors.

"The king and Arcturus-"

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Zasalamel yelled furiously. Olcadan stared.

"You will be frozen for an eternity!" Zasalamel growled. Olcadan turned to run and froze when he saw the entrance was frozen solid. He turned again and saw Zasalamel was gone. The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him as the temple continued to freeze. Olcadan screamed in agony as a huge ice crystal stabbed through his ribs. Ice engulfed his entire deformed body, freezing the great warrior for an eternity.

Zasalamel watched as the ice engulfed the entire village and began to spread towards him. He turned and ran from it, struggling for survival with both blades in hand. The entire world was blanketed in snow that day, and so one day, the age would be named a fitting name. The Ice Age.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	3. The Fortress

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait!!!!!!! *hides behind Link* Don't kill me!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 3~ (Present Day; one year after the Soul edge's defeat)

The People of Wolfkrone ran through the streets of the city. The women and children screamed in fear of Soul edge's army racing madly after them.

"Strike them down! Strike them down!" a soldier cried. Soldiers charged past the line of women and children, stopping the black armored soldiers' advance. They howled like vipers as they swung their weapons at the soldiers. Soldier after Souldier fell, and they continued to advance for the defenseless. Some charged, others slithered, even some pranced after the women attempting to escape. The soldiers howled in agony as a golden arrow pierced the ground in front of them and sent thousands of rays of light into the air, striking them like hundreds of tiny blades. The owner of the arrow held another arrow ready and halted the large advance of the infantry soldiers that were using the made road to enter the city.

"Leave this place or I will destroy all of you!" the one wielding the golden bow called. She was not of this world. No, she was the queen of her own world. Princess Zelda stood with the wind teasing her long blue gown. The army hissed at her as it marched, ready to trample her if that is what it would take. Zelda released another arrow, destroying an entire line of the soldiers and glanced at the arrows firing from the archers several feet behind fly past her. The soldiers of Soul edge's army fell in a ripple, one by one until this section of the infantry soldiers were nothing but infected corpses. Zelda turned to the archers who were awaiting orders.

"Any wounded or unable to battle gathered any survivors, those who are still able to fight, head for the bailey!" she called. They bowed their heads and separated accordingly. Thankfully there were much more racing to the bailey than she would have anticipated. Zelda ran with them, focusing on where she sensed Soul edge was going to attack from next. She glanced in the direction of the courtyard and smiled to herself. They seemed to be holding up well.

---

Amy dodged one of the soldier's blades skillfully and waved her rapier, slicing it's flesh beneath its breast plate.

"Get lost!" she said as she crouched down and diagonally cut across the creature's ribcage. The armor clattered into pieces as it fell to the ground.

Amy turned and saw another of the hundreds of soldiers approaching her. She lifted her rapier again and crouched into her stance.

"You want a fight? Fine with me." She said before it lunged. She dodged around it, grabbing its arm, twisting it, and then stabbing through it's under arm and through its heart.

"Well that was a waist!" Amy glanced at Xianghua with a confident grin, seeing her already move to the next soldier and take it down with two vertical blows.

"Bored already?" she called as she dodged another swing. Amy's movements appeared slow, but her speed was deadly. It was the trick of the eye, and that was her real tactic in battle. Her opponents would attack her head on, believing that their sense of sight was exact. That was when she had them. Amy spun around gracefully. Taking two down at a time and reached for Xianghua's extended hand. The two yanked themselves towards each other, switching sides and in continuing the onslaught of soldiers.

"You look a bit cocky!" Xianghua said before freezing three soldiers with her Soul calibur. Amy grinned.

"Oh do I?"

"You need to stop being around Mitsurugi so much."

"Careful, you might make him sneeze." Amy said before lunging foreword and taking down another soldier. Xianghua dodged another swing and instantly charged foreword, bringing Soul calibur through the soldier's chest and slamming her foot against another soldier's neck.

Amy still demonstrated the appearance of a doll. Her vibrant red hair was pulled into high pigtails and curled into large red cones, held by ribbons with rose clips attached to them. A large black lace choker was wrapped around her small neck, held by a ribbon with another rose attached to it. Her gown had a tight black corset with long round sleeves that had a pink line at the end of each with a two layered purple tutu underneath and pink shorts underneath the full skirt. The corset had a pattern of pink butterflies running vertically down the two ends of the blouse that tied over the corset itself. The gown hung low on her shoulders with a soft brown fur lining the top of the bodice and sleeves. A pair of black lace garters tied with matching pink ribbons grabbed around her mid thighs, holding up her black lace leggings. Her tall knee high lace combat boots clanked against her opponent's armor with enough force to knock it down. Any thoughts or memories of her being timid had long since been forgotten.

Amy relaxed seeing they had finished off the last of them and looked over at Xianghua as she rested Soul calibur on her shoulder.

"We should go help the others." Amy said to her. Xianghua nodded.

"You go and help Sophitia inside, I'm going to go help Link and Talim on the bridge!" she said to her. Amy nodded and the two quickly went their separate ways. Xianghua's har had once again been cut short, other than the two front strands of hair on either side of her face. Two lilac hair beads had been weaved into the long strands of her hair. She wore a pair of round golden earrings and a purple chocker with a matching silk butterfly attached to it. She was dressed in a silk white sleeveless blouse that had purple lace lining the ends. The blouse's color melted from white, to light blue, to dark, then to purple on the entire ensemble. Her silk white shorts also matched, with the purple lace lining the ends. She wore a light green silk belt that had a long tail and a long green tassel at the end with a wooden bead attached to it in the shape of a butterfly. Large vibrant purple ribbons were tied neatly around her white silk leggings that reach below her knees and shared the same pattern on the silk as the shorts and blouse. She wore the same type of silk slippers as she usually did. These were dark blue with light green on the sides lined in a golden pattern that proved exotic to the world around her. She wore a matching silk coat over the blouse that followed the same routine of the colors melting into another and was cut in a "V" in the back with a line curled patter onto transparent material that she couldn't pronounce. Her arms were adorned with dark purple silk gloves. The glove on her left hand however, didn't cover her hand and stopped on her wrist. The glove on her right hand was looped around her middle finger, covering the unexplained crest of the triforce that still didn't shine as brightly as Link and Zelda's. Once she arrived at the courtyard over looked by the bridge, she had met with another enormous amount of Soul edge's army. A few charged at her at once, but she was ready. She skillfully dodged her enemies' swings and used Soul calibur to freeze them. Just as she dodged around them, she witnessed another frost traveling through the ground and almost consuming the entire courtyard, without harming her. She gazed in the direction and grinned.

"Geese Sigfried save some for the rest of us!" she called. He grinned but only for a moment as he pulled out his Soul calibur. Xianghua walked over to him studying what they were calling, an experiment. The princess of this land had given him a new set of armor and a long dark blue scarf. Within the past year, they had realized that her wounds were reventing her from being able to take Soul calibur to its final form, so Siegfried had agreed to do it for her. The blade in itself was odd. It looked to be purely made of ice with chunks of that ice floating around Soul calibur's eye, forming a blade that seemed to be floating together. She could feel the enormous power it contained, and to her dismay, also feeling that she wasn't ready to wield it. Because of it's power, it even coated Siegfried's armor in a thin but strong sheet of ice as it had done to the dress it had gifted her one year ago.

"It isn't finished developing yet." He said calmly. Xianghua stared.

"How much more power does it have?" she asked. Siegfried gazed into its eye as if looking for the answer.

"I'm not positive, but what I do know is that it isn't ready." He explained. Xianghua nodded.

"Don't worry. When the time comes, you will be ready." He said as he walked past her. Xianghua grinned.

"How much is Link paying you to say that?" she asked. Siegfried stopped when he saw more soldiers racing in their direction.

"Don't freeze them!" Xianghua called as she ran towards them. Siegfried watched in the time that Xianghua had charged past him and soldiers were approaching him to take in the fierceness of her fighting style. She had changed in the last year. Her fighting had become even faster and her hits harder, all together her fighting had become much more dynamic.

Siegfried dodged a swing of one of the soldier's blades and took down three at a time with the swing of his Soul calibur. At this rate, they would have to destroy this army and retreat to the city once more. Under the princess's orders, they had come to attempt to reclaim the fortress of Ostrheinsburg, but it seemed Soul edge's hold was fast. He wouldn't have any losses, especially since Nightmare already reached its final form. It had surprised them after they reached Ostrheinsburg where the Princess had chosen to reclaim it. Only a few months after words, Nightmare had emerged with an army and Soul edge. Its power was unreal, but at that time, undeveloped. It took he and Xianghua to force the tyrant back, and still they lost Ostrheinsburg. Now they were defending a tiny city of Wolfkrone until Soul calibur was fully developed and Xianghua was ready to wield it.

"Never mind!" Xianghua suddenly called. "Freeze them!" Siegfried gave a little chuckle before stabbing Soul calibur into the ground and spreading its aura through the ground, while of course avoiding Xianghua. Once the task was done, Xianghua sat on a half destroyed stone bench and panted heavily.

"How many are there?" she asked annoyed. Siegfried gazed past her to the bridge, seeing a golden light radiating from one side, then the wind gathering at the other end. Then he looked at the remains of the chapel seeing sparks from the blades clashing. Link Talim and Setsuka were finishing of dozens as they came. He could sense the rest doing the same.

"It will be over soon." He replied. Xianghua looked over at him and nodded. She knew as well as Siegfried did, eventually Soul edge's patience would thin, and the armies would stop. Then the long journey of traveling around the world, gathering rumors about his, or his servants whereabouts would begin again. She and Siegfried gazed up at more soldiers entering the courtyard in which they stood and again prepared themselves.

"Here we go again!" she sighed as she stood. Xianghua charged foreword with Soul calibur in hand.

That's it!!!!! Sorry guys, I thought I had posted this!!!! R&R!!!!!


	4. The Battle

HI PEEPS!!!!!!! I am soooooooo sorry!!!!!!!! This took forever, but I have school and TAKS next week!!!!!! ^^;

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 4~

Link launched four soldiers of Soul edge's army into the air as the golden aura shattered into millions of pieces. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face and neck as he panted heavily. More were coming, and fast. He was again dressed in his Ordonian styled clothes, because of the attack starting in the middle of the night.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired!" the samurai called. "Weakling!" he mocked. Link sighed exasperatedly.

"I think I liked you better when you were going crazy!" he called back with a grin. Mitsurugi grinned as he crouched back into his battle stance while the soldiers closed the distance. The samurai was dressed in the same attire, only he wore a long silk torn and tattered cloth over his black pants that were decorated with golden dragons. His long black hair was tied back, as it usually was, and he wore a thick red rope like belt hung around his belt.

"Fine, stand back and whine while I finish off this army!" he grinned before charging foreword. Link shook his head and faced the opposite direction of the bridge, seeing more soldiers approaching him.

"He's at it again isn't he?" Link grinned, seeing Taki land on the bridge a few feet away from him.

"Of course he is. Where's Setsuka?" he asked as she threw knives at the soldiers. She once again wore a leather headband with an iron plate on her forehead. A white breastplate was strapped around her torso, with a pair of thick leather straps twisting over her shoulders. Long white strands of cloth were weaved over her straps, and hung above her ankles, floating around her with every movement. Her blades were in their brown leather sheathes that hung on her back and her waist. Arm length gauntlets were strapped around her arms, splintered and worn. She wore dark red leggings around her legs and above her brown leather sandals. A pair of shin guards were tied over her shins, also splintered and wearing. Her raven black hair was also tied back and out of her face.

"She apparently decided that she can single handedly take on the enemy. I personally don't care if she dies." Taki said before charging foreword. Link stole a grin before stabbing one of the three soldiers that advanced towards him.

"Oh Setsuka…" he sighed.

---

"Damn it! How many of these guys are there?" Yun-seong asked annoyed.

"Oh come on! This is nothing compared to the cathedral!" Seong Mi-na said before knocking four soldiers off of their end of the bridge at once.

"Forgive me!" Talim called. "I could only dispose of a few of them!" she apologized.

"Don't worry! You did awesome!" Mina called back.

"Talim, once they all climb the bridge, repeat it!" Sophitia called from where she and Cassandra stood back to back. She nodded.

"Yes!" she called before kicking one off the edge of the bridge. It landed to the ground, snapping its neck in the process. Talim was dressed in a white silk brassier with a silk green vest, lined with gold. Her long black hair was pulled back into pigtails with red and gold hair beads. A matching white and green hat was mounted on her head with red tassels hanging on the ends. She wore transparent silk pants with a white leotard and a metal brace underneath. Long red silk ribbons were wrapped around her waist with a golden charm pinned on the center. Long red bows were tied on the sides of her belt that hung to her ankles. The ends of the ribbons had golden tassels hanging at her ankles. Small red ribbons were tied to the rings on the back of her leather gauntlets and the rings on her leather black sandals. She wore her green silk and golden choker that was shaped like an eye with four rectangular rays exiting the rim of the eye.

Mina's long brown hair was braided, held together with a red and gold hair bead. She wore a silk headband on her forehead with pink flowers embroider on the top in gold. She wore a matching silk green and white blouse with a loose pink ribbon on the center, covering the section of the blouse that parted. Her wrists were decorated with a pair of golden bracelets. She moved easily in her matching silk half-skirt that tied at the left side of her waist. Pink flowers were sewn on the skirt. The golden silk on the inside of the skirt was visible as she spun around with Scarlet Thunder in hand. Her white and green cloth boots matched the ensemble. On her right leg, an iron brace was locked around her knee and shin with bandages wrapped tightly around her leg—a wound, yet she still moved with ease.

"Take this!" Yun-seong yelled before kicking two soldiers back with one kick. He wore a pair of long red pants with koi fish sewn on the ends and black and red shoes. A blue leather belt was tightened around his waist with two sapphire charms hanging from long strings that were tied around the golden ring of his belt. He wore a green silk bandana over his short red hair, with two strands of blue and green beads adorning to longer two strands of his hair. Black symbols made of ink were printed on his shoulder and wrists above the bandages wrapped tightly around them. A loose golden bracelet hung on his left wrist, dangling over the bandages. A long blue and green cloth necklace hung around his neck with a large ruby on a golden plate dangled over his chest.

"Farewell!" Sophitia called as she stabbed her blade through a soldier's neck. She wore a short white toga-styled dress with a gold painted shell clip in her hair. Her long golden hair was tied back with a blue ribbon, matching the pair of beaded earrings hanging from her ears. A thick blue leather belt with sapphires sewn into the leather was tightly wrapped around her waist. Her knee-high leather sandals had white cloth matching her toga, weaved through each strap with a sapphire sewn into the leather below her knee. Excess cloth of the toga hung over her shoulders of the toga, fastened by a sapphire pin that attached to her leather shoulder guards. Her leather gauntlets were withered from the constant abuse from battle, as were the iron plate protecting the sides of her arm.

"Take this!" she heard Cassandra yell.

Cassandra wore a blue and gold leotard that had tails that reached the back of her knees. She wore a pink cloth around her neck, and pink ribboned white gloves that reached her shoulders. She stepped around an enemy and cut off their arm before kicking it off of the edge of the bridge in her white cloth full leg boots. Her long blonde hair was tied in a black velvet bow with gold sewn in the edges. Her arm guards were slashed and cracked from their constant abuse of battle. She glanced at the ice forming in the courtyard and grinned.

"Almost over!" she called to the rest. All glanced at the courtyard before resuming the battle.

---

"One…two…THREE!" Setsuka yelled before launching an enormous group of soldiers from the clock tower. She sheathed her blade and prepared herself as more leaped unto the revolving platform to challenge her. An ink peacock was printed on her right shoulder with small flowers and purple lines around or beneath it. A small string of yellow and purple silk flowers hung from a clip in her golden hair. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a purple and gold brassier and a long silk coat with dozens of golden tassels hanging from the tips of the sleeves. She only wore one sleeve, and let the other dangle, letting the coat dangle. A pattern of sakura flowers and golden sakura trees decorated the back of the ankle-length coat. She gripped her blade's handle with her thin blue cloth gauntlets that were fastened by a pair of golden braces. She had replaced her parasol with a matching sakura pattern with a wooden handle that was died purple. Her tall black sandals clanked as she continued to charge at the constant enemy.

"Die!" she yelled before splitting the nearest soldier in half. Setsuka backed and stopped when she saw an enormous tower of ice climb from the courtyard. It shattered into thousands of fragments and stabbed into every soldier, destroying them upon impact. Setsuka sheathed her blade and walked away from the dying soldiers. For now, it was over.

Short update I know!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	5. More & More

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 5~

"There a more wounded this way!" a soldier called as he ran past Xianghua. Xianghua glanced at him as she walked towards the bridge. Hilde's soldiers were scattered everywhere, locating wounded, and dead that lay all over the place. She looked away from the ugly sight, feeling a twinge of guilt in her stomach as she climbed the stairs. She stepped over corpse after corpse, finally reaching the upper level. The view of the courtyard filled with bodies no longer caused her to tremble or cry. It was only a single month since they had settled in this fortress before Soul edge sent its first squadron. This sight, had become routine. She pulled her gaze away from the courtyard below, and found the Hylian standing on the opposite side of the bridge, staring out at the fields from which the army had come.

"Did he send any of them?" she asked during her approach. He closed his eyes as if in focus. Xianghua waited patiently.

"No. He didn't send any elite." He replied as he reopened his piercing blue eyes. Xianghua gazed out at the fields, seeing the golden orb slowly pulling up from the horizon.

"Have you heard anything about the East?" Link asked without even taking his gaze from the fields. Xianghua glanced at him.

"Not a word." She replied. Link glanced at her, then at the staircase behind her. Xianghua turned, seeing a soldier approaching them. He knelt down in his bloodied and dented armor.

"My lord, Her majesty wishes to see you!" he said still panting. The two exchanged glances.

---

"Our scout has returned." Hilde explained as she sat on her throne with her bloody sword in hand.

"What did they find?" Mitsurugi asked from where he was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"The giant, Astorath, and the serpent creature, Voldo, have given their services to Nightmare." She explained.

"Are you sure?" Sophitia asked.

"_Hmph_! How idiotic. One taste of power and they throw themselves to him like whores." Mitsurugi spat. Mina chuckled at the comment from where she sat on one of the many crates filled with supplies.

"It doesn't make any difference, they'll die in the end anyway." Amy said looking uninterested by the news as she continued to clean her rapier. It was often that she could be cocky, but at times, she could just be cold.

"Some of his soldiers moved like the giant." One of the soldiers added.

"He is copying their abilities and giving them his army. It isn't something that cannot be handled." Taki replied.

"But my army _and_ people are dying!" Hilde said sternly.

"But there is still hope!" Talim said to her. "We _will_ defeat it!" she explained.

"When?" she asked sternly. Before anyone could answer, the doors to the chamber opened, and Link and Xianghua walked in.

"Making out again?" Yun-seong chuckled.

"Yun-seong, shut up!" Mina sighed exasperatedly. He glared in response.

"What did the scout find?" Xianghua asked.

"The obvious." Mitsurugi remarked. She glanced at him confused.

"Basically Voldo and Asteroth are serving Soul edge." Cassandra said as she sat on the large crate next to Mina.

"If that's all they found then maybe we should go personally."

"Link!" Zelda called stopping him.

"He's right. While you're leading your glorious army, you fail to realize that we will be bombarded by a second threat. We know what Soul edge is up to." Setsuka said as she walked into the chamber from doorways on the side of the room.

"Finally decided to show yourself?" Taki sniffed.

"Yes, I suppose helping the wounded is a selfish endeavor." Setsuka replied. Taki glared at her as she walked past her and sat on a long wooden bench next to Amy. Amy smiled at her before continuing to clean her rapier.

"There has been no word of Raphael, either he has died, or is hiding behind Soul edge until the time comes." Hilde concluded. They all fell to silence at the words, wondering if that was really his plan; wait for a side to die, then take what he desired after the last screams are silenced.

"Where's Siegfried?" Xianghua asked, breaking the silence. Hilde looked over at her.

"I told him news had arrived, but…" Talim's voice trailed off, showing her obvious concern. "He simply told me he had no interest." Again, silence. The hours had increased to days, and now it increased to weeks. The battle ended, and Siegfried would disappear with Soul calibur in hand, sometimes returning an entire weak later, bloody and exhausted.

"He's obsessed." Taki said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Xianghua looked down at Soul calibur, seeing the sword gaze up at her with its crystal blue eye. She glared down at it accusingly, but it merely gazed back at her with that same observing gaze. Always observing, as if gathering information, useless and vital alike.

"How long will this go on?" Hilde demanded. Link looked back over at her. "Until this master of yours returns? It has been on year!" she explained. Link nodded.

"As he said, he will return in one year. He'll keep his word." Link replied. Hilde glared, frustrated and unsure.

"My lady, his army is increasing!" the same soldier said to her. "We will be surrounded, and we _will_ fall!" he explained.

"Only if you let them win." Mitsurugi said as he stood.

"Do not mock me samurai!" he barked. Mitsurugi glared.

"We must do something your majesty! My men will lose hope if that army does not lessen!" he begged now, with despair in his eyes.

"Look, there's a plan and we should stick to it." Cassandra reasoned. Sophitia glanced at her.

"You are asking me to wager the lives of my people! I am willing to cooperate with what is necessary, but I will _not_ keep them defending a single fort like this much longer." She explained. "The main city of Folkrone has been taken by Soul edge, now we stand in the fort of our country side! If something isn't done, we _will_ be surrounded!"

"If Olcadan does not arrive soon, we can no longer wait for him." Zelda said looking directly at Link. Link glanced at her. They all fell to silence as a couple of servants walked in together from one of the side doors.

"Forgive us your majesty," the taller one said before they both curtsied.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It is the daughter of Lady Sophitia," the younger one said reluctantly. Sophitia stood, fearful of the knews. Taki was also alert. "She is…in pain again." She said reluctantly.

"And my son?" Sophitia asked slowly.

"He seems to have not felt pain for some time." The older woman said after a moment.

"Take me to them." Sophitia said quietly.

"Taki, I can do it this time." Talim said standing from the crate she sat on and quickly following after Sophitia.

"He'll be here." Link said looking back at both princesses.

"And until he does, we're not leaving." Xianghua said finishing his sentence. Hilde nodded.

"Very well. He has one more week."

---

Siegfried silently walked through the torch lit corridors of the underground tunnels with Soul calibur on his back. Soul calibur was almost complete. He could feel it. It wouldn't be long now until he brought it to its limit, and then he would hand it over to Xianghua. He climbed the steps and opened the door, stepping out to the eastern courtyard, seeing the dead being piled. He glanced at the torches in soldier's hand thoughtfully as he walked by, knowing he didn't want to linger here. He looked away from the "burial" and entered the bailey, walking past even more soldiers with small barrels of kerosene. This was become a routine that he didn't enjoy one bit. The death was increasing with every attack, and his inner guilt. How much longer would this go on?

"Here I thought you would be gone for a week again." A voice said from behind. Siegfried gazed over his shoulder, seeing Amy standing in front of the doors to the audience chamber.

"Time's running thin." He replied as he continued to walk. Amy walked after him in silence, as she usually did, knowing he was too busy with his thoughts to mind.

"He's gathering an army isn't he?" Amy asked already knowing the answer. Siegfried nodded.

"But only few followers. He's changed interests." Siegfried replied. Amy listened. "He's not coming after Link any more?" she asked. Siegfried shook his head.

"He's chasing Zasalamel." He replied. Amy frowned. Rapahel was becoming more and more unpredictable with time. First he targeted Xianghua, he even sent soldiers of Soul edge's army under the influence of his own army to attack them. It was easy to defeat them, confused and brainless… Then he changed his target, and began to show interest in Siegfried. That time the army didn't even arrive close to the fortress, apparently they murdered each other from the feverish confusion. But before it shifted to Link, for reasons they couldn't understand, he had been targeting Mitsurugi, for eight months and three days. Then finally it shifted again. Why this was, she wanted to believe that deep down, Raphael was still fighting, shifting the attention to who he knew could handle the attack, or destroy a big enough threat. Amy stopped walking, watching Siegfried continue through the long hallway. She frowned, watching him silently wander into the distance. He was becoming more and more independent…more and more alone. Eventually, she wouldn't be surprised if he decided to take on the world on his own.

That's it!!!!!!! Boring I know, but end of the year so yeah… R&R!!!!!!!!!


	6. Confession

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!! Summer school!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 6~

"OPEN THE GATE!" one of the soldiers called. The huge wooden drawbridge creaked loudly as it rolled down to allow passage to who ever awaited outside. Hilde moved swiftly through the crowd of soldiers.

"The gate should not be opened without my consent! Why has this order been disobeyed?" she demanded.

"My lady! Five hundred Roman soldiers have arrived under the command of Lord Olcadan!" one of the soldiers replied. Hilde's eyes widened. She walked past him and down the steps to the main gate with her ladies in waiting in tow. An enormous line of soldiers marched through the gates and into the fortress.

"Wow. Olcadan really delivered." Mina said as she gazed at the army as they marched past.

"Is it going to be enough, you think?" Amy asked from where she stood. Mina shrugged.

"It'll be enough to hold them." Setsuka said as she walked up to them, watching the army. The two looked over at her.

"So what's up? Do we have a plan?" Mina asked.

"Not yet. We're waiting on Olcadan to decide." She explained.

"We better think of something soon, because I've been around Siegfried long enough." Amy said without looking at either of the two.

"And?" Setsuka prodded. Amy frowned.

"He's not going to stay around much longer." She explained. Mina frowned.

"Yeah, didn't think so." She sighed exasperatedly. The three fell silent as they watched the last of the army march by.

---

Link silently passed three soldiers gambling in the courtyard as he headed to the gates, receiving word that Olcadan's army had arrived. He maneuvered through the crowd and quickly found his way to the Bailey. He saw the Roman soldiers settling all around the Bailey, drinking and speaking to each other in a language he didn't understand. He scanned the soldiers but couldn't make out the owl-esque warrior anywhere. Instead, he spotted Siegfried watching from the bridge with Soul calibur on his back.

"He's there." A voice said from behind. Link looked in the direction, seeing Zelda beside him, gazing at the army. He followed her gaze and stared. He wore a scaled iron breastplate with large golden buckles clutching the straps and two other gold plates on his belt, holding the green and gold tunic over his brown leather pants. A golden armlet was fastened around his left arm, just below his shoulder and wore a pair of brown leather gauntlets. A short, ripped and tattered red leather cloak hung from around his neck, a trademark of the Roman Empire. He stepped around his soldiers in his knee high leather boots. The iron knee guards resembled the face of an owl, and rabbit hair was fastened to the boots. His long unkempt white hair hung just at shoulder level, with two longer strands kept in red hair beads with golden owl eyes crafted into the center. Olcadan helped a wounded soldier off of his horse and over to the people waiting to treat him. He looked over at Link with a serious look on his already aged and stern face. He had thick white brows and had a proud and fierce look in his eyes…it sounded ironically familiar…the eyes of a beast.

"You look shocked." He chuckled. Link grinned.

"You're so old." Link said studying him again.

"Hmph! And after all I've done for you!" he barked. Link shook his head.

"What information have you gathered?" Zelda asked him. Olcadan nodded.

"Soul edge, Raphael, and Zasalamel aren't our only problems." He explained. Link and Zelda exchanged confused glances.

"While in Rome," Olcadan began as he folded his arms across his chest. "I encountered another Hylian." The two stared. "And she was of an ancient tribe."

---

Sophitia held Pyrrha's hand as Talim continued to treat her wound. Pyrrha winced and held her mother's hand tighter.

"I am almost finished." Talim said as she continued to absorb the aura into her own body. She hadn't told anyone, not a soul; but by absorbing Soul edge's aura into her body, she was beyond infected. She claimed that she was using a shard of Soule calibur in one of her blades, and Soul edge in the other to understand both auras. The truth was, she had overused the aura that she found she could no longer live without it. As scared as she was, she couldn't bring herself to tell any of them. She had dreams of Soul edge calling to her, but for the time being, she was able to resist its calls…for now… Talim stared down at Pyrrha's wounds, unaware that she was pouring unnecessary aura into the child's body.

"Talim!" Sophitia called ripping Talim's wrist from Pyrrha's chest. Talim blinked and looked up at her. She saw Sophitia's alarmed expression and realized what had happened.

"Forgive me!" Talim said as she stood quickly.

"Talim!" Sophitia called after her as she practically charged out of the room. Patroklos looked back over at his older sister as his mother sat by her again, silenced by the sudden outburst.

Talim walked quickly through the long corridors of the fortress and towards the eastern wing, mainly being the servants' quarters. It had happened again. She almost couldn't stop, and she could've drowned Pyrrha in Soul calibur's aura. She walked past a couple of maids and around a tall marble staircase. She glanced around for any sign of anyone watching her and slipped out to the training fields outside for the soldiers. She walked past the entrance to the armory, seeing Yun-seong training a pair of soldiers.

"C'mon, you guys are slow!" he chuckled. She stopped, seeing if she walked any further she would run into Link and Zelda. She backed and walked into the armory and leaned against the wall next to the door. Talim sighed exasperatedly while forcing back her tears of shame. How could she let this happen? How little control did she really have?

"Hi." the voice startled her. She looked in the direction and saw Seong Mi-na sitting on a barrel with Scarlet Thunder on her lap. "You ok?" she asked.

"Oh! Forgive me, I didn't think you were-"

"In here? Scarlet thunder's blade needed sharpening." She explained. Talim nodded.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said calmly.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Talim said quickly. Mina waited expectantly. Talim gave in.

"We never really talk, but I'm willing to help." Mina said kindly. Talim silently closed the door and paused.

"Promise me you will not speak a word." She said looking at Mina. Mina nodded.

That's it!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	7. Passion

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 7~

Siegfried silently wandered to the courtyard, sensing Olcadan had returned. He scanned the large army of Roman soldiers for any sign of the owl-esque warrior. His crystal blue eyes spotted Link and Zelda standing with someone. He almost at once mistook the pure white hair for feathers. There was Olcadan. Just as he began to head in their direction he heard someone call his name. It was Hilde's lady in waiting, Gerhilde.

"My lord, her highness has summoned you to her chambers. She wishes to speak to you." She said bowing. Her armor gleamed in the morning light. Her dark red hair was tied tightly in a braid. He nodded and followed her after her, stealing one last glance at the three of them before following after her.

They weaved through dozens of soldiers and servants alike as they turned corridor after corridor until eventually they reached a pair of large wooden doors. She opened the doors and walked in. Siegfried was reluctant, knowing that this secrecy was dangerous. Gerhilde turned, noticing he hadn't entered and motioned him to follow. Siegfried nodded reluctantly and entered the large chamber. Hilde was seated in front of the large mirror standing in the left corner of the room. One maid braided her long ginger hair while the rest were huddled over the table, picking up dishes and utensils. She was dressed in a long ecru nightgown, prepared to make up for lost sleep. By rights, it would be scandalous seeing her like this, but obviously her summoning him while being indecent, revealed how principles as such didn't' seem to affect her. When the maid was done with her hair, she curtsied and walked past him, leaving the chamber. Gerhilde walked over to her next, stopping to retrieve a long floor length robe and draped it over her shoulders and moved her blade over her back as Hilde slid her arms through the sleeves.

"Leave us." She said as she tied the robe around her. Gerhilde and the maids clearing the table bowed and left the chamber. Just as Gerhilde had been passing him, they met eye contact, and all he could see in her eyes was a warning, _"Heed caution, hurt her and I will deal with you myself."_ Then he had looked away.

Hilde stood and walked over to the table where a large jug of water had been left with a pair of glasses.

"You brought Soul calibur?" she asked without even looking at him as she poured a glass of water.

"If there's nothing you require me to do here, I have things that require my attention." Siegfried said without looking at her. Hilde pulled the jug away and placed it on the table.

"I require information about Soul edge." She said calmly. Siegfried shifted on his feet but maid no effort to draw closer. Hilde took a sip from the cold water.

"Will you tell me these past months have been a mistake?" she asked calmly. Siegfried didn't reply. "Forgive me." She said after a moment. Every night these past two months, the same conversations, temptations and results went on. What better reason did he have to leave? He watched as she walked over to him, placing her small, bruised fingers on the thin coating of ice of his breastplate. They slid across the smooth surface, and then found his chain mail below before reaching his neck. Siegfried closed his eyes as her fingers slid through his long golden hair. Hilde lowered her left hand, tracing the long red scar on his face with her index finger. She moved her face closer to his, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Strip your armor." She whispered tenderly. Siegfried opened his eyes and watched as she placed her hand over the chain male above his rib. He winced, regretting it when he saw the concerned look on her face. Once again, he gave in and silently began loosening the laces of his gauntlet.

---

Xianghua silently watched as Yun-seong duel the fifth soldier today. He kicked him off of the arena and laughed.

"Aw c'mon! Someone's gotta' be tougher than this!" he cried.

"You're on!" a voice called cockishly. Xianghua looked in the direction and saw Cassandra walking through the group of soldiers, stepping up to the arena. She sat on one of the many barrels standing against the wall of the armory.

"You should take Yun-seong on, Xianghua!" she heard Mina call. Xianghua looked over at her and smiled.

"I'll pass." She said calmly.

"HA! I win! Take that blondie!" they heard Yun-seong laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Cassandra challenged. They all looked over.

"What are you—Ah!" Talim and Xianghua laughed, seeing Yun-seong go crashing down to the ground around the arena. Mina sighed exasperatedly.

"She tripped you?" Mina asked putting her palm to her forehead, hiding her shame.

"Hey that's not fair! I beat her first!" he whined.

"Give it up! I just proved a point ladies!" Cassandra announced.

"And that was?" Xianghua asked. Cassandra placed her fists on her hips and stuck her nose up with pride.

"Yun-seong falls for any cheap trick you throw at him."

"You got that right." Mina sighed.

"No I don't!" He barked. She leaned foreword, towering over him.

"Yeah you do! I was faking that you were beating me and when you thought you won, I snagged your ankle!" she grinned triumphantly. Yun-seong stood, dusting off his pants.

"That's got to be embarrassing." Xianghua snickered.

"Shut up! I bet I could beat both you _and_ Link combined!"

"I'm willing to take that bet!" Cassandra said quickly raising her hand.

"Oh! There's Mitsurugi, perhaps you're willing to fight him and prove your strength?" Talim offered. Yun-seong froze, gazing in the direction and seeing the samurai walking by. He gulped.

"You're not scared of taking him on are you, Yun-seong?" Mina asked grinning.

"No way! Have you seen that guy train? He'd kill me!"

"You're scared!" Xianghua said grinning.

"The guy's crazy!" he said louder than he had hoped.

"Really?" a voice asked calmly. Yun-seong froze; he slowly gazed in the direction seeing the edge of a katana racing towards him. He threw himself foreword on the ground with his hands over his head. The rest laughed.

"Come now! Have you not challenged me?" Mitsurugi asked with a smug grin. Yun-seong sat on the ground with his legs folded and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why would I?" he asked stubbornly. Mitsurugi kicked a barrel, making its contents of ale pour over him.

"Then do me the favor of dodging." He said calmly. Yun-seong rolled out of the way of a wave of his katana and blocked his second strike.

"You've got to be kidding!" he said as Mitsurugi prepared himself again.

"Hurry up and attack me! Or are these women more of a challenge?"

"She tripped me!" he said pointing a finger at Cassandra. Mitsurugi lunged again. Yun-seong blocked blade again while being careful not to slip on the ale.

"Feel free to teach him a lesson, Mitsurugi!" Mina called.

"Would you let that go?" Yun-seong asked annoyed.

"Nope!" Cassandra said as she walked past them.

"Where is your pride as a warrior? Stop holding back!"

"How are you not s tripping everywhere?"

"Stop complaining and fight him! Don't tell me you're scared!"

"Shut up, Mina!"

"MITSURUGI THAT'S ENOUGH!" a voice boomed. He looked from where Yun-seong was on the ground and saw an old man clad in armor. At first he didn't recognize him, but when he saw Link standing next to him, he recognized him. The old man grinned.

"If anyone should be training that fool, it should be his master!"it was Olcadan. Mitsurugi calmly stabbed his katana into the ground, stopping Yun-seong from crawling away by stabbing his blade through his pant leg.

"Enjoy." He said leaving his katana where it stood in the ground.

"Strange, I thought I'd find you with Taki." He heard Link chuckle. He stopped, readying his fist.

"How hard would you like me to hurt you this time?" he asked. Link laughed.

"I wouldn't." he said before walking away. He turned, hearing his katana being pulled from the ground and turned, catching it.

"Ah! Put me down!" he heard Yun-seong yell. He gazed over in the direction and saw Olcadan walking onto the arena with Yun-seong thrown over his shoulder, kicking and screaming like a child. The women laughed.

"Have you not learned anything?" Olcadan demanded before dropping him on the arena and tossing him his sword. Talim hopped up to the arena and hugged her master.

"Is Talim still more successful than you? Pitiful!" he scoffed. Talim giggled. He silently sheathed his sword and left the courtyard, heading back into the fortress. He entered the first hallway and stopped, noticing her presence. Neither spoke for some time.

"It seems you haven't quite made a full recovery." She said calmly. Mitsurugi didn't look at her.

"Do you plan on following him again?" he asked calmly. She chuckled.

"Siegfried will be the quickest way to Nightmare. Besides, I cannot allow him to lose control." She explained.

"And Sophitia's children?" Mitsurugi asked not turning to the ninja who leaned against the wall behind him.

"Patroklos has recovered, but I fear for Pyrrha. At this rate, she will be doomed." Taki explained. Mitsurugi frowned.

"I don't trust her." Taki said annoyed. Mitsurugi's frown melted away, revealing a small grin as he turned his back again.

"Promises aside, she's constantly watching you." Taki growled.

"Is this a warning, or are you suggesting their teasing is accurate?" Taki chuckled.

"I'll let you decide." She said before walking away from him. Mitsurugi watched her in the corner of his eye before continuing through the long hallway, alone.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	8. Faith

Hi peeps!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 8~

"Well, You've gotten much stronger." Olcadan said grinning down at Yun-seong who was sitting on the arena in front of him panting. Yun-seong grinned like a child.

"What? Did…you think...these muscles…were fake…?" he asked. Sweat rolled down the sides of his arms and neck as he sat there. "I'm…getting there…just need…power!" he chuckled. Olcadan frowned.

"Power?" he repeated.

"When did you arrive?" a voice asked. Olcadan finally peeled his gaze from his student and over the familiar parasol-wielding maiden.

"Oh so we're blonde now?" he teased. Setsuka grinned.

"Of course! Would it be any other way?" she asked playing with her ponytail jokingly. Olcadan laughed.

"Come at me!" he said lifting the scythe in his hand. Setsuka grinned.

"You're not worthy." She smirked before passing the arena and sitting on one of the stone benches positioned around it.

"So what's up? Are we stuck here or what?" Cassandra asked impatiently.

"We have things to discuss, but I need everyone here." Olcadan explained.

"But we already met up today!" Yun-seong whined.

"Quit complaining! You weren't even really paying attention anyway!" Mina barked. Yun-seong glared.

"Then it will have to wait." Olcadan said calmly as he tossed the scythe back into his weapon box. "While we wait," he began as he pulled out a long sword similar to Siegfried's. "Talim, you're next!" he grinned. Talim nodded and stepped onto the arena with her Soul calibur and Soul edge. Olcadan studied both blades.

"I'm impressed, you're able to use both blades!" he beamed. Talim smiled.

"An experiment. Perhaps I may be able to understand the weaknesses of both swords. Then I may be able to help heal Raphael." She said calmly. There was a silence that fell over the group.

"Very well," Olcadan began as he lifted the sword ready. "Show me your true strength!"

---

Sophitia silently stroked Pyrrha's long golden hair. Patroklos was asleep in the bed next to her.

"Why don't you sleep mama?" Pyrrha whispered. Sophitia smiled gently.

"I will later. If I were to fall asleep right now, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." She explained. Pyrrha rested her head on her mother's lap and fingered the designs on the end of her toga's skirt.

"Mama…am I going to die?" she whispered. Sophitia stared.

"Of course not! Don't say such things!" she said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"But…I hear that woman's voice." She said silently. Sophitia stared in shock. "She says…that I'm going to die…"

"She's lying." Sophitia said sternly. Pyrrha nodded silently and laid back down on the fur mattress. Sophitia leaned over her daughter and kissed her burning forehead.

"Lady Sophitia?" a voice whispered. Sophitia gazed over her shoulder and saw one of Hilde's ladies in waiting standing in the doorway. "Lord Olcadan has returned and is requesting your presence." She whispered. Sophitia nodded.

"I will return shortly, rest Pyrrha." Sophitia said softly. Pyrrha nodded silently and closed her eyes. Sophitia silently kissed her daughter's forehead again and stood, kissing Patroklos's cheek before walking out of the room.

"Shall I bring fresh water, lady?" the maid asked. Sophitia nodded.

"Thank you." She said nodding. She nodded and quietly entered the room, retrieving the water basin. Sophitia sighed exasperatedly as she headed through the hallway, counting her steps as she went. She never favored leaving her daughter's side, especially not now. _"We will have to wait until the end of this month, according to Soul calibur, it will have a result then."_ Those were the words Talim had spoken to her. She wanted to be faithful, have hope that her child would survive but…she was just so weak…She looked up from the ground when she came to the courtyard and saw Talim fighting someone on the arena. The man was aged, with bright snow white hair…was this…Olcadan's true form?

"Sophitia!" Mina called cheerfully. Sophitia smiled quietly and walked towards them, hiding her heavy heart.

---

Hilde silently opened her eyes at the sound of voices outside the doorway of her chamber. They laughed about something rather loudly. She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she pulled her hand away, she saw him lying there next to her, still heavy with sleep. Hilde stroked the side of his arm locked around her small waist with her thumb, while she examined the many scars and fresh bruises and cuts that adorned his body. She moved her hand and began to play with the strands of his long golden hair. She could hear the voices outside her door laugh again as she traced her finger alongside the scar on the right side of his face. A tear…a tear of blood, that never seemed to stop shedding…_"I don't deserve salvation…"_ Why? He had said it in his sleep, the very first night they had began this practice of secrecy. Her thin brows pulled together as she studied a scar on the side of his arm. It was a jagged scar looping around the joint of his right arm and shoulder. She touched it, beginning to trace the scar and stopped when she saw him wince. Did it still hurt him? She recoiled her hand and laid back down, kissing the edge of his jaw, just above his neck. The surface of his skin was cold, but she could feel the warmth beneath the cool surface. Hilde glanced at the door when she heard Gerhilde's voice, shooing the obnoxious noise. Hilde gave a small moan when Gerhilde knocked quietly on the door. Ah yes, the same atrocities of duty. It was what always ended their secrecy, every time one of them were summoned. Hilde silently pulled Siegfried's arm from around her, kissing his bruised wrist gently and pulled the heavy fur blanket to his shoulder. Siegfried shifted, wincing from who knows what wound. She climbed from the bed and wrapped her robe around her sweating body and walked towards the door. She grabbed the large iron handle and slowly opened the door a bit, so she and her lady-in-waiting could see at each other without anyone else discovering the secrecy inside.

"My lady, Lord Schtauffen has been summoned." Gerhilde whispered. Hilde frowned. "Lord Olcadan has returned so your presence has also been requested in the audience chamber in five later." She explained.

"You may tell Olcadan that Siegfried is exhausted and is required to rest." She replied closing the door. Gerhilde slid her iron clad foot in the way, stopping her.

"Your highness, you have been absent from your own duties far too frequently. The servants are beginning to wonder why it is that we clear this hallway completely, then Lord Schtauffen suddenly enters." She warned. Hilde paused, irritated by how unappealing performing her duties sounded at this very moment. Hilde nodded reluctantly and stepped aside.

"My lady seems to have been quite satisfied of late." Gerhilde said as she buckled the side of Siegfried's breastplate. He silently finished tying his left gauntlet and grabbed Soul calibur as Gerhilda walked over to the water basin and dipped a cloth.

"Are you ashamed?" she asked without looking over at him. Siegfried looked at her confused. "Most men would throw themselves at her." She explained as she wringed the cloth and dipped it again. "One of my many duties is to parade land lords and princes before her. Something you have witnessed." she said as she walked back over to Siegfried. Siegfried silently took the cloth and held it to his face. The scar on his face bled again. Recently, it had been happening every night.

"And so have I." Gerhilde said calmly. Siegfried looked over at her. "Only two months ago, I paraded the prince of Spain before her, and I was surprised the see that her gaze was locked on you the entire time." That was when they had been discovered. Two full months ago, it had started. The day after their first night, a suitor from Spain had arrived. Siegfried knew she had noticed, but didn't think she would act on it. The next night, there had been a knock on the door, and Gerhilde had been on the other side.

"Secrecy is not what concerns me. Both of you have seemed to master that art quite well." She said as she took the cloth from him and walked back over to the basin. "Forgive me." Siegfried said simply. Gerhilde shook her head.

"There is nothing to forgive. She fancies you, and there could be no other reason for you to return every night if you did not love her." She explained as she brought the cloth back again clean. Siegfried thanked her and held it to his scar again.

"I have to ask you something." Gerhilde sighed. Siegfried looked at her confused. He noticed her pale green eyes on his right arm. He waited.

"No…I have to tell you something." She corrected herself. She looked back into his vibrant crystal blue eyes gazing over at her.

"I know…that you were once the atrocity." She said calmly. "You were once…Nightmare." Siegfried remained silent. Her strong, unnatural perceptiveness had made him a victim. Siegfried removed the cloth from his face, studying the almost black cloth in his hand.

"She informed me that in your sleep, you told her you do not require salvation. When I see you, your presence screams with regret and self-sacrifice." She said as she took the cloth from him, making another trip to the basin. Siegfried swallowed a lump in his throat. "It is your eyes that give you away."

"I did not ask for forgiveness." He said calmly.

"Yes. And yet, you are surrounded by people who care for your well being, and even a woman that is absolutely mad with you." She said as she handed him the cloth once more. He took it and removed the remaining blood on his face.

"I know what you plan to do soon, and so I warn you of two things," she began as she took the cloth and tossed it into the basin behind her. "When you attempt to make your leave, she will try to stop you. Never forget, the art of being a woman," she paused. "We learn to allow the man to think that he has control, while really we are the ones driving him." She explained. "Even you have been enchanted by her. Men are the head, with the eyes to look to the future, while the woman is the neck, able to move the head which ever direction she wishes." Siegfried nodded silently. "The second thing I want to warn you of is this," she began pacing, obviously this next warning was going to be difficult to hear. She looked up at him and spoke. "I fear that you may attempt to surrender your own life," she said reluctantly. Once more, he was a victim of her perceptiveness.

"You must make a choice, and no matter the choice, it will be very difficult for you."

"And what would that be?" he asked calmly. Gerhilde watched him for a moment, he guessed that it was because she was wondering how he would take the news.

"She told me that she hasn't told you. As her first lady in waiting, I would know these things." Another pause. "My lady is late…in her monthly bleed." She said looked away. Siegfried froze.

"It could be nothing, but what I have seen is the size of her breast increase, and they do give her pain. A common symptom, but perhaps it means something more. So I ask you, to stay until we can be certain of her condition." She stopped, seeing his uncomfortable state. He couldn't calm himself. If it was…what had he done?

"And…what is it you ask of me?" the shock was crashing down on him.

"I ask you to consider, when the time comes." She said simply.

"If you choose to surrender your life, you may be leaving more than one loved one behind. But if you do return, it will be unavoidable." She said shrugging her shoulder. Siegfried nodded silently, avoiding her gaze.

"You will be made king, and all that my lady will hope for comes true." He merely nodded again. Gerhilde sighed exasperatedly.

"I cannot ask you to not be selfish, for all of your deeds of late are anything but. No, I ask you to consider ending life when this is all over, or continuing life raising a part of you." She explained. Sigfried at last looked at her, millions of questions burning in his eyes.

"No matter what you choose, I will not judge you. I cannot guarantee the thoughts of others, but I will guarantee that I will not be of those who think of you with ill favor." With that, she left the chamber, leaving him to his thoughts.

That's it!!!!!!!! Wow, I got so indepth with this, LOL!!!!! I guess that's what happens when you read something on Hamlet!!!!! (It was Ophelia B.T.W. I recommend it, it'a a good book!!!!) R&R!!!!!


	9. Problems, Problems, and More Problems

Hi peeps!!!!!!!! LOL!!!!! Really inspired!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 9~

"Well done." Olcadan said as he sat cross-legged at the edge of the arena. Talim sat a few feet away from him panting a little.

"Good, I was afraid I wasn't making progress." She said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked from where she sat next to Link and Xianghua on the bench. Setsuka stood next to them with her parasol propped on her shoulder. Sophitia sat with Mina on the side of the arena with Yun-Seong and Amy, who had expectantly appeared randomly.

"Yeah, you're the one who can use wind to chuck people clean through the air!" Mina said before lying back on the arena in the sun.

"You're right." Talim admitted.

"Ah, there's the romantic couple." Olcadan sneered. Sophitia giggled as Taki rolled her eyes.

"But really Talim, you could have done better." Mitsurugi replied. Olcadan grinned while Link, Xianghua, Mina and Yun-seong laughed.

"Ouch!" Amy chuckled. Setsuka suppressed her smile and shifted on her feet.

"Young, lady you are late!" Olcadan teased. Zelda giggled.

"Forgive me, I was helping-"

"Ah, ah! No excuses!" Mina said pointing at her. Zelda laughed.

"Shall I beg for forgiveness?" she asked.

"Yes!" Link called. Xianghua patted his knee, shaking her head.

"Where's Siegfried?" Yun-seong asked impatiently, breaking the laughter.

"He's on his way here." Amy said calmly.

"Well, what's keeping him?" he moaned while fanning himself with his hand.

"I'll go look for him." Setsuka said as she began to step foreword.

"Looks like that won't be necessary." Olcadan said seeing the knight finally appear.

"Wow…you look terrible!" Mina said observing his tired and weary face.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." He apologized.

"How long have you been training?" Talim asked. Amy glanced over at Link and Zelda, seeing if they were sensing what she had sensed only moments ago. When she had first sensed Siegfried heading towards them, she thought Hilde had been with, but he had been alone. Something like that had happened before, it was while they were here. She, Setsuka and Sophitia were helping the nurses care for the wounded. Among the patients was a woman going into labor. She remembered how she sensed something strange about the two while the baby was being born. Sophitia then explained to her that when she could sense a soul, they were all different. Among them, she could tell which were virgins and which weren't. When she asked why that was possible, Sophitia told her that the purity of the soul is normally the easiest trait to pick up on. Now, she was sensing a drastic change in Siegfried's. She had to admit that she had sensed it's change before, but it seemed that what ever the change was, it was much stronger then before.

Amy looked over at Link and Zelda, seeing them exchange glances. Zelda nodded when she looked over at him, then he merely dismissed it after a quick glance at Siegfried.

"So what have you figured out in the time you've been gone?" Link asked, quickly remedying the silence of everyone's curiosity towards the knight. Olcadan folded his arms across his chest.

"I won't lie to any of you," he began with a sigh. "We've got four problems on our hands." He said holding up four fingers. "The first obviously is Soul edge and his little lackeys." Olcadan said holding down his little finger with his thumb. "He's divided his enormous and grueling army into four complete factions."

"Wait…four? I thought only Astorath and Voldo joined with him." Mina said.

"That leads us to our second problem. I don't know how long ago, or how long he plans to stay there, but Zasalamel has offered his services to Soul edge." Olcadan said with an irritated frown.

"Why am I not surprised?" Xianghua asked annoyed.

"Zasalamel, Voldo and Astorath each lead one faction while Soul edge surrounds itself with the fourth one."

"And I'm guessing his servant is going around infecting more people." Mitsurugi said calmly. Olcadan nodded.

"What about Raphael?" Amy asked. Olcadan looked over at her, and then looked away, being careful to choose his words.

"Soul edge's hold on him is thickening." He said after a moment. The rest fell to silence. "He's gained a new ability, too." He added. "Which by now I think you should know." He said turning his attention to Siegfried. Siegfried nodded reluctantly when all eyes fell on him.

"See it in a dream or something?" Mina asked.

"Yes. He's gained the ability to convert anyone he wishes to become his mindless servant." He explained.

"I suppose that means he is attempting to build an army as well." Zelda guessed.

"On the contrary," Olcadan corrected. "He's only getting as many as he can to get to Soul calibur." Dumbfounded looks had reached everyone's faces.

"Wait what?" Cassandra asked.

"Don't you mean Soul edge?" Yun-Seong asked.

"Perhaps, it is Raphael fighting back! If he reaches Soul calibur, it will heal him!" Talim said quickly.

"No! Soul calibur wasn't enough!" Sophitia said sternly. All eyes fell on her. "It told me, that it was something he had to overcome on his own." She explained. That was before Soul calibur had apparently lost its voice. The blade no longer spoke, not even to Xianghua or Siegfried, but its eye…its eye was ever watchful…cautious even. Ever since the events at the cathedral though, Xianghua never trusted the blade as much as she had before.

"Regardless, he will come after the two of you." Olcadan said looking from Siegfried to Xianghua. The two nodded silently.

"And the other problem?" Setsuka asked. Olcadan thought for a moment.

"Don't tell you forgot." Link chuckled.

"I didn't. I left out another problem." He said. A wave of anxiety passed through the group at the sound of those words.

"What is it?" Talim asked. Olcadan frowned.

"The first is, that Lizardman is infecting way too many people. A scout in Rome counted at least fifty seven lizards near an abandoned shrine, and apparently they were still increasing."

"Fifty seven?" Mina repeated. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said annoyed with the news.

"Ok, so what else?" Xianghua prodded. Olcadan looked over at her.

"Cervantes. He's collected all of the remaining shards of Soul edge and added them to his own. As long as he still has his Soul edge, he's still a threat." He explained.

"Ok, that's it right?" Mina asked interrupting whatever Olcadan was about to say. Olcadan grinned.

"Yep. That's the last of it." He said calmly.

"Ugh. Finally!" she said throwing herself back on the arena. Talim giggled.

"Man! It's like the whole world's going crazy!" Yun-seong moaned.

"You know what this means, right?" Olcadan asked. They all fell silent, knowing the answer. "We'll have to split up again." Some were less affected then others, but the effect of those words were there.

"How soon?" Siegfried asked. They all looked over at him, finding the question odd because of the fact that he was usually the first to disappear.

"As soon as we can. Why? Is there something important you have to do?" Olcadan asked sarcastically.

"Yes." He replied. Olcadan paused. He studied the knight for a second and then nodded.

"When ever you can." He said unknowing but accepting what ever it was Siegfried was implying.

"Ok!" Mina said jumping to her feet. "Leave Cervantes to us!" Mina said confidently.

"Us being?" Olcadan asked looking at her. "Yun-seong and I of course!" she said happily.

"Wait what? Why do I have to go with you?" he demanded.

"Who else will keep an eye on you?" she asked placing her fists on her hips. "One second alone and you're already half way to Nightmare!"

"Wait!" Talim said quickly. All eyes moved to her. "I will go with you!" she said to them. Mina grinned.

"Then it's decided. Are you sure you three can handle it?" Olcadan asked.

"Did you just forget our match?" Yun-seong asked cockishly. "I'm a lot stronger, so I'll take him out single-handed!" Olcadan grinned, unable to hide the adoration of his pupil.

"Good thing Talim and Seong Mi-na are going." He sneered. Yun-seong glared.

"Hey!"

"What? Now you have to beautiful women to fawn over you when you win." He teased.

"Beautiful? My sister isn't beautiful!" he said without thinking. Mina grabbed Scarlet thunder and lamed the end against Yun-seong's knee.

"Ow! What?"

"Yun-seong, shut your mouth before I knock you out!" she said turning her back. Again a mixture of laughs and chuckles wrung out.

"Is Zasalamel separated from the rest?" Xianghua asked. Olcadan shook his head.

"They're all sticking together, but it would be in our best interest to start reducing that army." He explained.

"Sophitia and I—and Amy who will most likely come with us, will go get Raphael." Cassandra said after a moment. Mitsurugi glanced at her; noticing Amy give a slight frown, then mask it with a timid nod. He narrowed his eyes at her, seeing her look back and smile quietly. He looked away and back over at Olcadan. Olcadan thought for a long moment, silent to his thoughts.

"I think you should take Setsuka with you…" Olcadan said after a moment.

"Me?" Setsuka asked. Olcadan nodded, keeping his gaze with hers.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything but…why?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm afraid you all might hold back. Even you Cassandra have a soft spot for Raphael because of Sophitia, Setsuka doesn't." he explained. Taki looked over at Setsuka, ready to object. Just as she was about to though, Mitsurugi spoke up.

"Don't kill him wench." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll track down the servant." Mitsurugi said referring to Tira.

"Alone?" Xianghua asked. Mitsurugi grinned.

"Are you insulting me?" he asked cockishly. Xianghua wasn't amused.

"I'll take care of the infestation." Taki said calmly.

"No, we'll take care of it." Link said calmly. "We" with Link usually meant he and Xianghua, plus someone else.

"Really?" Olcadan asked raising a brow. Link nodded.

"They're hiding out in the Kunpaetku Shrine Ruin, right? The proving grounds are three to four days from there so after we're done, Xianghua can train with Soul calibur." He explained.

"Think there _will_ be time?" Olcadan asked.

"We'll have to make time." Link replied.

"I will go along." Zelda said calmly. "I still have yet to understand the triforce on Xianghua's hand." She explained. Xianghua found herself absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb and stopped when she heard its mention.

"Didn't you mention there being another Hylian in this world?" Link asked. The rest fell silent, unaware of the news. Olcadan nodded.

"That's it!" he said suddenly. Link looked at him confused. "She'll arrive here exactly tomorrow. I remember how I had decided that when she arrived, that would be are cue to leave. But I was delayed, so leave when you are ready, but don't wait too long either." He warned.

"Got it." Mina said confidently.

"So where does it leave you two? Going solo isn't going to cut it this time." Olcadan said looking from Taki to Siegfried.

"There is something keeping me here for the time being, so it will take time before I can leave." Siegfried said calmly.

"I'd rather hunt Zasalamel down right away." Taki said simply.

"Then after words, I'm guessing you'll go after Nightmer?" Olcadan asked looking back at Siegfried. Siegfried nodded. Olcadan frowned. He'd thought they had learned by now that independence wasn't going to help them.

"Well, how about this?" Mina asked. All eyes fell on her. "We can't really be going that far away from each other, and last time we kind of just ran into each other randomly. I know setting dates to meet each other somewhere is kind of impossible, but we could look at each other's trails." She explained.

"So who ever is at it alone can just meet up later."

"If that'll work out then sure." Olcadan shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" Cassandra asked. Olcadan shook his head.

"I'm going to stay here and help Hilde for a while." He replied almost immediately. Link narrowed his eyes. Why did Olcadan sound so…strange…? He took note that Olcadan hadn't made eye contact with any of them for a second, then masked what ever _it_ was and replied to what ever Mina had asked him. He was too distracted by his master's sudden behavior to notice. Link frowned. He was convinced. Olcadan was hiding something…

That's it!!!!! Hiding something????


	10. The Story teller

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 10~

Gerhilde silently laced Hilde's corset, tightening the laces to fit her frame. Hilde inhaled sharply, causing Gerhilde to pause.

"My lady?" she called. Hilde gripped the pillar of her bed and began panting. Gerhilde quickly loosened the laces and turned to the other maids in the room.

"The basin!" she called. The maids scrambled to the large porcelain basin, both grabbing it and running over to them. Gerhilde practically ripped the laces from around her corset and helped her lean over the basin. Hilde vomited into the basin, clinging to Gerhilde's arms that were locked around her waist. Gerhilde frowned, knowing that these symptoms were only proving her worst fears. She looked up at the doors of the chamber quickly, seeing them open. She was relieved to see that it was merely Zelda. She strolled into the chamber; her white gown flowed behind her (A/N: Yes went back to the origional gown!), with a serious look on her face. She sighed with relief and returned her attention to Hilde.

"I was doubtful at first," Zelda began. Gerhilde looked up at her. "…When Siegfried approached however…" her voice trailed off.

"Can you sense whether my lady is—" Zelda shook her head.

"It is too soon to be able to." She replied as one of the maids handed Hilde a porcelain jug filled with water. Hilde took it from her and drank the water.

"Are you too ill?" Zelda asked her. Hilde shook her head.

"I will meet with this Hylian and then I will rest." She replied. Zelda and Gerhilde glanced at each other, exchanging concerned looks. Hilde's face was flushed, her breathing was heavy, and she trembled with probably high fever or fatigue.

"Very well." Gerhilde said reluctantly before resuming attending her corset. Zelda silently turned to the maids and motioned for them to leave. They curtsied and left, closing the doors behind them. Zelda glanced at the doors as she walked over to Gerhilde and helped her attend to Hilde's gown.

---

Link found himself staring silently at the gates of the fortress. He couldn't help but wonder…another Hylian…in this world? Why had he never sensed it before?

"Hey are you even listening?" he blinked back to reality and looked over at Xianghua. Her fists were on her knees while she leaned towards him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked with a chuckle. Xianghua sighed exasperatedly.

"You're hopeless."

"Hey!"

"What?" she mimicked. Link laughed.

"So as I was saying, why couldn't we go after Cervants?" she asked annoyed. Link frowned. "I know I can take him! I've used Soul calibur, and I'm ready to at least defeat the _other_ Soul edge!"

"You'll get your chance with Nightmare, besides Mina wanted a chance."

"You know what I think is _really_ going on here?" Xianghua asked. Link looked away.

"There's nothing going on." He wanted to punch himself, knowing he was a bad liar.

"A-ha! I knew it!" He sighed exasperatedly and waited. "You're scared of him!"

"What? No I'm not." She had missed it completely. Xianghua grinned.

"Than what is it really?" she inquired. _Damn…_

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"What are you two fighting about now?" the two looked in the direction and saw Mina approaching them.

"I'm interrogating him!" Mina chuckled.

"Is it working?"

"No, because there's nothing wrong." Link replied.

"I bet it's the Hylian that's coming." Mina said calmly. Xianghua shrugged. At this, the three looked over the gates, hearing them slowly open. They watched, intent on seeing this mysterious Hylian. What was this feeling…? He could sense the hylian walking through the doors, about to come into plain view. He couldn't deny though…for some reason…he thought he was sensing…

_"If we can gather the three fused shadows, would should be able to…" "You'll go with me won't you…?" _

"Ah, so she's finally arrived?" Link looked up, startled that he hadn't heard Olcadan approaching. He looked down at the gates. Was it…did Zelda not tell him on purpose?

"I see her!" Mina said pointing. Link frowned. There she was but…it wasn't Midna.

"Why the look of disappointment?" Xianghua asked him.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Thought it was someone else?" Mina asked.

"It doesn't matter. I guess…we should go meet her." He said standing from the crate he was sitting on. Olcadan nodded as he turned and lead the way. Xianghua watched Link as they walked while Mina continued telling her something about what she wanted to fight that Hylian. She frowned silently, the disappointment was obvious…but what had he been disappointed about? Xianghua found herself watching him intently while following them into the audience chamber.

---

"After all these years!" the Hylian exclaimed. Her high-pitched voice rang out through the chamber. Hilde looked at her confused. "His living legacy!" she said bowing. The hylian had long golden hair tucked into a brown beret with a long feather attached to the side. She wore a white fitted leotard-styled tunic with a brown and green cloak that mimicked the appearance of leaves. Below the tunic, she wore a pair of brown hose and white boots that passed her knees. A blue collar, matching the shoulders of her cloak was wrapped fittingly around her thin neck. A thin sword, about the side of a rapier hung at the belt of her tunic, glinting in the light. Link couldn't help not staring at her face…at her forehead…although they weren't the same; the markings reminded him of the markings that had adorned both Zant _and_ Midna's faces.

"State your name." Hilde said calmly. The hylian came up, her large purple orbs studying the young queen of Wolfkrone.

"It's Scheherazade, your highness." She said cheerfully.

"What did you mean by that…legacy?" Gerhilde asked. Scheherazade nodded.

"I have a story to tell you." She said happily. "It starts exactly one eternity ago." She began.

"What are you talking about?" Xianghua asked.

"I'm telling a story, rudeness." She sniffed. Xianghua glared, already deciding she hated this Hylian.

"Oh boy." Mina chuckled. Link glanced at the doorway as Zelda walked in. He looked back over at the "Hylian" named Scheherazade, seeing her gasp.

"P-Princess? What…what are you doing in this world?" she was dumbfounded. Zelda gazed over at her and studied her closely.

"Did you not notice the Hero of Legends at the side of the chamber?" she asked calmly. The girl practically jerked in his direction and stared.

"It…can't be!" But her face showed it all. "I _suppose_ you don't remember me!" she said folding her arms across her chest. Link and Zelda exchanged confused glances.

"Termina? Remember?" she hinted. Link searched the memories past to him by his late father, but found no recognition of this girl.

"Hmph! Some hero, we dueled in the swamp! He doesn't even remember his opponents!" she said placing her fists on her hips.

"This is not the hero you know then." Zelda said calmly. Scheherazade turned back to her. "The Hero you dueled is this one's father." She explained. Scheherazade stared. She looked back at Link with her large purple eyes and bowed.

"It's an honor!" Link didn't respond. All he could do was watch her. Her features, and the feeling of her soul proved her race but…nothing made sense.

"Perhaps you should explain to all of us your history." Olcadan said from where he leaned against the wall.

"Well, I was trying but that girl in the ugly silk wouldn't let me!"

"What was that?" Xianghua demanded.

"AS I was saying." She said before clearing her throat, completely ignoring her. Xisnghus clenched her hands in fists, growling angrily.

"Let it go, you can hurt her later." Mina said placing a hand on her shoulder with a friendly wink.

"Damn right I'll hurt her." she muttered. Link chuckled, half expecting her to burst into flames. Mina giggled.

"Well, Princess. If you do not recognize me, you will certainly recognize my tribe." She said with pride turning back to Zelda. "I belong to an ancient magical tribe of Hylians. You should know of them!" she said calmly. Zelda frowned.

"I'm afraid there are many tribes in Hyrule and—"

"Surely you must have at least encountered my lady Midna before!" Link and Zelda stared in shock.

"Midna?" Xianghua repeated.

"I like that name." Mina thought out loud.

"Midna?" Link repeated after a moment. Scheherazade turned to him and nodded.

"That's what I said! Princess Midna! I told her stories centuries ago when she was young!"

"That…cannot be…" Zelda said reluctantly.

"Do tell me how they are! How is she? I haven't had the time to return lately and-"

"Then it is accurate to say that you are a Twili." Zelda sighed.

"…What?" Scheherazade asked after a moment. Xianghua and Mina looked at each other, struggling to follow with the conversation.

"Continue with your story," Olcadan said to her. "No more interruptions." Olcadan said to the rest. Zelda nodded to him and back at Scheherazade.

"Our tribe lived in the desert," she began. "Along with the Gerudo tribe. We would help each other survive in the harsh desert and even help defend each other. You see, my tribe once lived in the forest, but we had been run through to the desert. Before Lady Midna was born, her mother and father ruled, may they rest in peace." She placed a hand over her heart before continuing.

"Every one of our tribe knew powerful magic. It didn't matter if you had interest in the ability or not. We all had to learn."

"For only three years, I had been studying the art of creating portals to other worlds. I did this because I thought to myself; how interesting it would be to see other worlds and share their stories with my tribe! So I mastered the art and ventured into this world. I was right, there were so many stories I could listen to!" she weaved her gloved fingers together and smiled cheerfully while recalling a few in her mind.

"I noticed that there was a huge time difference in this world from Hyrule, but that didn't bother me. I came to this country exactly one eternity ago—"

"You do realize eternity means never ending, right?" Xianghua grinned.

"—AND MET a warrior of this country." Xianghua glared. Scheherazade grinned. "You see, I helped him win this land, Lady Hilde. So he later became the finder of Wolfekrone" She said turning back to Hilde. Hilde glanced at Gerhilde, seeing her also equally shocked.

"We fell in love, and…well I suppose you can assume the rest!" she was blushing now. Zelda and Link stared.

"Then that means…!" Zelda looked over at Hilde again.

"It is possible that I may have Hylian blood?" Hilde guessed. Scheherazade nodded.

"I sensed someone else here who did as well, a female I believe. Can someone get her?" Scheherazade asked. Link looked over at her confused. Was she talking about Talim?

"The ability to manipulate the wind, I would recognize that anywhere!" Scheherazade boasted. "Perhaps the girl in the ugly silk?" she asked grinning. Xianghua glared.

"Get her yourself." She barked.

"That's enough. Please continue." Zelda said to her.

"Oh, of course!" she said bowing again.

"My tribe had discovered me, and unfortunately, I was imprisoned in the desert of Hyrule for centuries." She explained.

"I was released, at long last, while my tribe, now becoming power hungry, was forging a magical mask. One that unfortunately became far too powerful to control."

"Why had this mask been created?" Hilde asked. Scheherazade smiled, obviously delighted that she had captured the attention of the woman who might be her descendant.

"Shamefully, it had been an attempt to claim the triforce, but again, it was too powerful, so the King and Queen ordered that it be sealed away. I had been in Termina, a country near Hyrule at the time."

"While they were sealing the mask away, I took the opportunity to return to this world." Zelda stared.

"Meaning that you must have left before they were driven to the Twilight realm…and therefore named a Twili…" Link gazed back at Scheherazade. Her story seemed to make sense…everything fit into place…

"Only, when I returned to this world, I found myself lost. So after all this time, I finally found the living legacy of m dearly departed love!" Xianghua rolled her eyes.

"What is it you were saying about my people being driven away?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. Zelda frowned.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Scheherazade asked before Zelda could respond. Gerhilde knelt next to Hilde, helping her sit up.

"It's nothing. She has merely fallen ill." Gerhilde said as two maids rushed over to them.

"Forgive me," Hilde panted. "I require rest."

"Perhaps I should tell you in privacy?" Zelda asked turning to Scheherazade. Scheherazade shook her head.

"Tell me later! I can make medicine for her!" Scheherazade said quickly. Gerhilde shook her head.

"You may speak with her highness when she is better rested!" she said sternly.

"…No. I wish to speak more with her…" Hilde said weakly. Link, Xianghua and Mina watched as Olcadan helped Hilde leave the room. Zelda turned to them and gazed over at Link.

"How will she help us?" Link asked. Zelda shook her head.

"She may know why Xianghua has a piece of the triforce on the back of her hand."

That's it!!!!! Sorry, had to take the opportunity with Scheherazade because it fit!!!! ^^; R&R!!!!!!!


	11. Oops

Hi peeps!!!!!! Wuz up????? Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!

Ch. 11~

"So I guess Xianghua doesn't like her." Amy grinned.

"I'd love to pull that ugly blonde hair out of her thick skull!" they heard Xianghua yell from the courtyard. Yun-seong and Mina laughed. Sophitia gazed out the window of the chamber at Xianghua continuing to let out her anger while Link continued to laugh as he attempted to consol her.

"So what's she like?" she heard Cassandra ask. She turned, also curious. Mina looked away from Amy sitting on the bed next to Pyrrha and Patroklos, playing some game with their hands and over at them.

"Well, she's a bit annoying, but I think she looks tough."

"Well, as long as I don't have to deal with her." Amy said as she stood from the bed.

"You shouldn't say that." Sophitia scolded. "You don't know her yet."

"If she's annoying, I don't want to." Amy said as she left the room.

"I'll get Talim." She heard Mina say before standing from where she sat on the bed.

"Forget it, Sophitia. It's Amy we're talking about." Amy ignored the comment and continued through the corridors, stopping when she came to the oratory. Siegfried stood, staring at the cross that stood on the center table.

"Praying?" she asked. He looked back at her, and then looked away again.

"No. I have no reason to." He replied.

"Good thing you're not the only one." She said folding her arms across her chest. Siegfried studied the details on the cross, seeing the vines carved into the wooden surface.

"You're going on your own, aren't you?" He heard her ask.

"There's no other way." He replied.

"Is Hilde carrying your child?" Amy asked. Siegfried stared, could they all sense it? Was she really with _his_ child?

"I could sense it." She said calmly. "Not at first but after a while, it became more obvious." He wondered if she was the only one who could sense it. Now he turned his back to her.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself? Even if you have a son or daughter?"

"If there is a child, I would rather have it believe that the man Hilde marries is their father." Amy frowned sadly. "They deserve better then a murderer.

"You're wrong. You know that right?" there was a long silence, but she could feel the intense emotion surging through him. He was scared, and…sad…he was scared for the child learning of their father's bloody history, and sad that he would never be able to see that small innocent face with traces of Hilde in it. She turned her back and walked out of the oratory, stopping in the doorway.

"I had a dream, Siegfried." She said gazing over her shoulder at him. He listened.

"I saw you wearing a different suit of armor, and Hilde was there, with a baby in her arms." She looked away from him while she continued. "You looked really happy."

"What was it?" he asked her. Amy shrugged.

"I couldn't tell, but it looked more like you." She replied. Siegfried looked away from her, forcing back the shameful tears threatening.

"Just…think about it as an option. Hilde's strong, but…you have to face it. She loves you, and I know you do to." With that, she left the oratory, sensing his pain, and regretting her failure to ease it.

"You were right." A voice said calmly. Amy stopped, gazing down the hallway where it turned, seeing Taki leaning against the wall staring out the window.

"I'm worried about him, Taki." Amy said frowning. Taki looked over at her.

"Don't let word get out of any of this." She said as she stood upright. Amy nodded.

"You said your dreams were subjective, right?" Taki asked. Amy nodded again.

"That could happen, or it may not. It all depends on if Hilde is really pregnant, and if Siegfried decides to sacrifice himself." She explained. Taki nodded.

"I'll follow after him." She said calmly. Amy nodded.

"Be careful." Taki warned. Amy smiled.

"Ditto."

---

Xianghua silently walked over to the manikin with the orange dress Soul calibur had given her hung. She touched the silk bodice while examining the rope-like belts. Link's tunic to the hero gifted to him by the gods of his world…did that mean these were her garbs? She traced the golden lotus bud patter on the shoulder with her finger. She looked up when she heard the doors open. She turned and saw Link walk in. She smiled to him, and paused, seeing that he didn't even look in her direction. She frowned, seeing he was completely lost in his thoughts. She grinned playfully and walked around the bed while he turned his back and unsheathed the plain long sword he carried around with him. She was about to grab his shoulders and stopped when she saw the triforce on the back of his hand react to her. She saw it further distracted him and grabbed his shoulders. He jumped, causing her to laugh.

"Don't do that!" he said as she continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry! You didn't see that I was in here when you-" she cut off when they heard a small clunk. They both looked down, seeing a black stone with markings glowing bright orange. It was odd that it even made a noise because of the fact that it was floating above the floor.

"Oops, sorry!" Xianghua said as she began to reach for it.

"No! Xianghua don't touch-" Xianghua's hand accidentally hit Link's pushing the tip of his middle finger against the stone. Link's eyes widened in shock when he felt the tip of his finger touch its sharp corner, drawing a small bead of blood.

What happened next, Xianghua couldn't understand. Link was suddenly enshrouded in darkness, then in the blink of an eye, a huge wolf stood before her, shaking its head as if it had been disoriented.

Setsuka stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Xianghua scream. She charged down the hallway past a couple of maids who stood, stunned by the sound of her scream and burst through the doors.

"What happened?" she demanded. She looked at Xianghua as she hid behind her and stared fearfully past her.

"I didn't do it!" she said quickly. Setsuka gazed in the direction and froze. It had happened again. She couldn't help but give a small chuckle, seeing Link's annoyed look.

"Did it happen again?" she asked as she began to step foreword.

"Wait…what?" Xianghua asked glancing at the wolf.

"He did tell you about his wolf form, didn't he?" she asked as she drew her Soul calibur from its hidden sheath.

"Sense when does a rock make someone turn into a wolf?" she demanded. Setsuka shook her head with a grin she couldn't hold back as a thin sheet of ice spread over her palm. Link walked over to her and waited. Setsuka took another look at his wolf form, recalling when she had first seen it. She silently placed her hand on the center of his forehead and focused the aura of her Soul calibur to the ice. Xianghua watched as she slowly lifted her hand, bringing the stone out beneath it, then the wolf was covered again in darkness.

"Well, that was fun." Link said sarcastically as he wrapped a cloth around the stone.

"Alright, if I am no longer needed, I will be on my way." Setsuka said as she started walking towards the doors.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't concern yourself." With that, Setsuka left the chamber with her umbrella propped on her shoulder.

"Was that my fault?" Xianghua asked slowly. Link chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he began to put the stone into his pouch.

"Wait!" she said quickly. Link looked at her confused.

"Can we do that again?" she asked playfully. Link chuckled and shoved it into the pouch before grabbing her by her ribs and pushing her against the bed. Xianghua grinned as he gently pinned her against the bed. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his golden hair as he kissed her.

"Why do I tolerate you?" he asked as he pulled away. Xianghua grabbed his wrists, stopping him from completely pulling away.

"Because I'm cute, right?" she guessed. Link chuckled as he pulled away. Xianghua looked over at the pouch and reached for the stone.

"Leave it!" he called.

"What happens if I touch it?" she asked.

"You'll pass out and have nightmares for weeks like poor Setsuka did." He explained. Xianghua accepted the explanation and slid off of the bed before walking back over to the dress Soul calibur had given her.

Link chuckled at the memory.

---

"So did those wounds heal?" he asked calmly.

"Why does that creature follow you so?" she asked as she watched Cassandra train against a tree trunk a few feet away from them. She brushed a strand of her dark colored hair behind her ear.

"It's easy to recognize my soul, and I guess he memorized my scent." He said calmly. Setsuka glanced at him.

"Does it hurt you?" she asked scanning his tunic where the wounds of Soul edge lay on the surface of his chest. Link smiled silently.

"Only when we draw too close to it." Setsuka frowned.

"I see." She looked back at him, seeing him begin to wince in pain. She moved over to him, helping him to his knees.

"Oh no! What's wrong with him?" she heard Cassandra gasp as she began to run over.

"It's his wounds, again. That's all." She said looking up at the girl. Cassandra quickly ran to their belongings piled against each other and grabbed the Master Sword, bringing it over in its sheath. Just as Link reached for the handle, Setsuka noticed something drop from his leather pouch. She looked down to see what it was. She saw a black stone with markings that glowed bright orange. She reached for it, wondering why it was floating above the ground. She wrapped her long fingers around it and froze. She heard a voice in her head, and then even more joined it in a tongue she couldn't comprehend. She heard Link call her name, and then her vision darkened.

---

Setsuka shivered at the memory of the nightmares. A man in a strange helmet with its tongue sticking out…then people with blue skin being turned into monsters…screaming in fear and agony… when she woke up, she almost killed Link while he was still a wolf.

"You ok?" Setsuka blinked back to reality. She looked up, seeing Mina standing at the end of the hallway with Talim.

"You seem troubled." Talim said after a moment.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow. Did you, Sophitia, Cassandra and Amy decide anything yet?" Mina asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow as well. We're taking the horses and heading east." She explained.

"Bring Raphael back in one piece!" Talim said with a chuckle. Setsuka grinned.

"I will try." She replied as they continued through the hallway. She sighed exasperatedly as she walked down the same hallway, but in the opposite direction, heading for her chamber.

That's it!!!!! I promise, last chapter that'll be calm like this!!!!!! Just had to set everyone up for now!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	12. Complications

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!! I've been working on a book I want to get published so wish me luck!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 12~

The moon hung high above the fortress, and all of its soldiers on guard. Soldiers paced back and forth, attempting to break the heavy spell of sleep. Others sat in the shadows, hidden from the moonlight already fast asleep. All too distracted to notice the girl sneaking around, ready to make her escape.

She rounded a corner and hid behind a pillar as two guards walked by, complaining about having to stay awake all night. Her dark red eyes followed them until they disappeared from her sight. She looked back over her shoulder quickly, grabbing a pouch filled with various items that would help her in her journey and ran across the open cobble stone road towards the gates. She placed her hands on the giant drawbridge and gazed up at the moon that peaked down at her. She paused, sensing a pair of eyes on her and gazed back towards the bridge that overlooked her. Her round red eyes met with the knights bright blue ones, giving her a look said, "Farewell, and good luck". She nodded to him and watched as he turned his back, revealing a watchful Soul calibur on his back, before completely disappearing from sight. She heard a door open somewhere and quickly ran to the side of the drawbridge, seeing a ladder. She climbed up the ladder, being careful to make as little noise as possible, and made it to the top. A large amount of rope was coiled in the corner of the platform. She grabbed it and began unravel it while looking at the fields below, calculating how much of it she would need. She unraveled it two more times before throwing it over. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to steal a horse without the stable guard noticing. Luckily Siegfried had given her enough money to buy a horse for later. Amy threw the rope over the stone fence of the platform and paused, hearing footsteps, and they were headed in her direction. She quickly fastened the leather pouch around her thigh and secured it with its iron clip. She let out a breath and gripped the rope tightly before carefully lowering herself down. One more quick look back at the fortress that had housed her for the past year, and that was it. She held her breath and began climbing down the side of the wall.

It seemed like hours to her before her boots touched the grass, but when they did, she felt relieved. Amy quickly crouched down, releasing the leather pouch from around her leg and hung it over her shoulder. She turned, seeing the moat that had been added only months ago, before her and paused, pondering an alternative to having to get soaked and travel around freezing cold. She paused when she saw the drawbridge lower only a few feet away from her. She backed up against the wall, her heart pounded in her chest. Had she been discovered? Her eyes widened when she saw Mitsurugi walk across it, leading two horses. He stopped halfway and gazed over his shoulder at her.

"Perhaps this will make things far easier." He said with a grin. Amy hurried over and took the smaller horse.

"Thanks." she said as he mounted.

"Don't thank me." He replied. Amy mounted next and gazed at the fields that lay before them, listening to the drawbridge rise behind them.

"Do you know where you will go?" he asked. Amy nodded.

"I'm going to head for France and then from there, I'll track him down." She explained. He nodded.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have to retrieve something in Japan."

"And from there you'll work your way west?" she guessed. He nodded before placing a hand on her shoulder. Amy looked over at him but he stared straight ahead.

"Save him. I think Sophitia has suffered enough." Amy looked at him surprised as he removed his hand and shoved his Katana into his saddlebag. It wasn't the first time she had seen it, but it was always surprising to see affection or concern come from that tough exterior.

"Take care." He said before kicking his horse. Amy smiled, and watched him disappear into the night.

"You two." She said softly. Amy sighed exasperatedly and kicked her horse. She gazed up at the stars as she left the fortress behind.

_"I'm on my way."_ She thought to herself. _"Just…wait a bit longer, Raphael…"_

---

"WHAT?" Cassandra gasped. "What do you mean Amy already left?" they were all gathered around the training arena, out of the way of the castle servants and soldiers running around repairing doors and still locating wounded.

"Cassandra!"

"Siegfried, didn't you even try to stop her?"

"Hey don't blame Siegfried!" Mina said jumping to his defense. Xianghua glanced at Siegfried, his gaze down cast, accepting consequences that he didn't even deserve.

"She and Mitsurugi chose to go alone." She guessed.

"What? Mitsurugi's gone too?" Setsuka looked up from her blade, unhappy with the news.

"Ok, just calm down." Link said to her. You and Sophitia are still planning to go after Raphael, so try to catch up to her." He explained.

"We don't even know where Raphael is, how did she know where to-" Cassandra cut off, realizing something. She looked over at Siegfried, seeing him turn his back.

"You know where he is don't you?" she asked placing her fists on her hips. Xianghua stepped in her way, blocking her from approaching.

"Ok, that's enough! Obviously Amy wanted to go alone, and so did Mitsurugi! They'll both be fine!" she said to her.

"Ugh! Fine whatever! So what's the plan now?" she asked looking at Sophitia. Sophitia shook her head.

"We will still go." She replied from where she sat on the side of the arena. It brought her relief that Pyrrha was feeling stronger, and almost all of Soul edge's aura had been stripped from her frail body.

"I don't know why you all care so much about him." Scheherazade Xianghua glared at her.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" she barked angrily.

"Xianghua!" Sophitia called attempting to stop her. She looked around, catching Taki glaring at her. Even Mitsurugi and Talim were doing the same. She couldn't read the expression on Link's face, however.

"I've heard stories about this 'Raphael Sorel'! He's nothing but garbage!" Scheherazade said turning her back.

"If I had the chance, I'd kill him on the spot! He was weak enough to let the sword do that to him, then he's nothing but a-" she cut off when Xianghua gripped her shoulder and yanked her so she would face her before slamming her fist against her cheek. Scheherazade's boots skidded along the ground as she struggled to keep her balance, but her punch had enough force to send her sprawling to the ground. Xianghua stood over her with her fists clenched, ready to hit her again.

Link was faster, gripping her by her shoulders, and keeping her from hitting Scheherazade again. Scheherazade sat up rubbing the blood from her lip with the back of her hand.

"How dare you!" she barked.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT RAPHAEL!" Xianghua screamed.

"Why?" Scheherazade asked grinning. "Because it's true? I'm more than happy to fight about it!" she challenged.

"Ok that's enough! Both of you!" Cassandra called.

"That's enough. Yes I'm upset too, but don't give her the satisfaction she's looking for!" Link said in a low voice. Xianghua didn't listen.

"You're supposed to be on the same side here! So drop it!" Mina said stepping between them. Setsuka and Sophitia stood; ready to help stop the unnecessary fight that was about to commence.

"Yeah, and you're _supposed_ to be the true wielder of Soul calibur. What a joke! As much of a joke that Raphael guy is!" Link looked down at Scheherazade who sat on the ground grinning up at Xianghua, she wasn't going to stop provoking her until they fought.

"That's enough. You both are acting foolish!" Sophitia said sternly. Setsuka glanced at Sophitia, then back at Scheherazade. She couldn't deny that she already hated Scheherazade as well. She didn't know Raphael, she had never met him, but she hated idiots with a big mouth.

Mitsurugi watched the battle, enjoying the idea of taking this idiots life. He even found himself stepping foreword. Taki saw him and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let Xianghua deal with it." She said calmly.

"Hmph. I'll cut her throat next time." He muttered before walking away. Taki glared at Setsuka, seeing her gaze follow Mitsurugi as he walked towards the training grounds, ready to let out his anger on the defenseless wooden targets used by the archers. All eyes returned to Xianghua as she spoke.

"I will _never_ accept you as one of us!" she said with pure venom in her voice. "If you ever get in _my_ way of destroying Soul edge, or say _anything_ to Raphael once we've saved him, I. Will. Kill. You!" she said furiously. A long silence fell over the group. All stared at Xianghua, dumbfounded by the fierceness of her voice. Scheherazade was unfazed.

"I dare you to try!" she continued.

"Cut it out!" Mina said clenching a fist. Yun-seong quickly grabbed Mina's wrist and stopped her.

"Come'on! We're all leaving today!" Yun-seong said trying to ease the tension.

"You know what else I heard?" Scheherazade asked ignoring everyone else but Xianghua. Xianghua felt her nails digging into her palms, ready to yank herself from Link's hold and pound her fists into that annoying face until it bled.

"That women over there is his whore!" Sophitia froze. Taki made a fist. She had had enough. She was faster than anyone, even Cassandra and Xianghua. She instantly marched foreword and waved her leg at her, masking the surprise when Scheherazade blocked it. She glared daggers at the woman grinning up at her.

"I don't know why you are intending to make enemies out of us, but she _is_ the true weilder of Soul calibur and you _will_ aid her!" she hissed. Xianghua hid the shock she was feeling, seeing two things she thought she would never see. Taki actually loosing her temper, and defending her in a fight.

"If you get in Xianghua's way, we _won't_ take it lightly!" she said sternly. Scheherazade only grinned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Taki yanked her leg free and turned her back to them all before walking away from them. Talim glanced at Setsuka who nodded to her and then hurried after Taki. Setsuka silently watched Talim walk with Taki, walking with her to where Mitsurugi had disappeared. Again, there was silence. All eyes were on Scheherazade and Xianghua. Before a word could be said, Xianghua turned her back and walked past them, disappearing into the fortress.

"You _better _take back those words!" Cassandra growled. Scheherazade stood, dusting off her tunic.

"Yeah right. Why should I? You're married aren't you?" she asked turning to Sophitia. Sophitia approached her, glaring.

"At least I will never fall to your pathetic level. I have committed sins even I could _never_ forgive myself for, the people around me, the ones _you've_ insulted are people who have never once judged me. If you believe that you are so perfect to have never committed a single sin, then you, dear child, are truly a coward!" with that, she walked past her sister, fuming with anger as she passed the doors Xianghua had entered, walking towards the bailey.

Scheherazade let out a chuckle, but the rest were not amused.

"What's going on?" all eyes shifted to the voice seeing Zelda standing before them with Olcadan approaching.

"Social issues." Yun-seong chuckled.

"Can't you take anything seriously?" Mina demanded.

"What?"

"Ok, what happened?" Olcadan asked. Siegfried turned his back.

"You shouldn't insult him." He said softly. All eyes turned to him.

"What? You too?"

"It wasn't that he was weak, it was that I wasn't strong enough to stop him." Again silence fell over them.

"So, you're to blame."

"You're unbelievable." Mina spat before walking away. Yun-seong walked with her.

"That's enough." Setsuka said calmly. "I'm tired of wasting time. If we are planning to depart then let's go." She said calmly. Cassandra nodded.

"I'll get Sophitia."

"Hold on! We still have to-"

"It's alright." Zelda said calmly. Olcadan looked over at her.

"For now, I believe we are all past words." She said calmly.

"What?" Scheherazade asked folding her arms across her chest. Olcadan sighed exasperatedly.

"That was a stupid move."

That's it!!!!! Scheherazade LOL!!!!! Just needed emphasis on Raphael!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!


	13. Off We Go

Hi peeps!!!!!!! Next Chapter!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!

Ch. 13~

"Let's see…" Mina muttered as they finally arrived at the docs. Huge ships were stationed along the shore, sailing away, or approaching.

"Where's this guy sailing right now?" Yun-seong asked.

"We do not know exactly," Talim replied. "Perhaps we should head for a large city?" she suggested. Mina looked over at her and nodded.

"Where had you encountered him last time?" she asked. Talim thought for a moment.

"I believe it was in the westerly seas." She said after a moment.

"Ok, well the furthest west we can get is Spain, so let's head there and see if we can find any rumors." Mina explained.

"Sounds good." Yun-seong said as he led the way towards the ships.

---

Olcadan silently stood on the bridge, gazing down at the fields as Link, Xianghua, Zelda and Scheherazade all on horse back, disappear into the distance.

"_After all of you have dealt with the lizards, head for the proving grounds, where the labyrinth stands. Do not leave that place until I arrive."_ Those were the instructions he had given them. He had full confidence that Setsuka's abilities would help bring Raphael back. His gaze moved to the sky, seeing the upcoming threat of rain and grinned.

"What rotten luck." He said as he heard Siegfried approach.

"Hmn?"

"It'll rain soon." He replied. Siegfried glanced at the sky, seeing the blackened clouds.

"And they still insisted on going?" he asked calmly. Olcadan nodded before turning to him.

"You can still stand?" he asked surprised. Siegfried glanced out to the fields where Xianghua and the rest had disappeared before nodding silently. Olcadan frowned. He looked exhausted; he wouldn't be surprised if he were to collapse at any moment. His gold eyes shifted to Soul calibur. It no longer glowed as it used to. Not after he handed it over.

"Siegfried, give Soul calibur to Xianghua." Olcadan commanded. All eyes were on Siegfried as he reluctantly pulled Soul calibur from his back. Xianghua smiled to him kindly and stepped foreword with her hand extended. Mina, Talim, Yun-seong, Cassandra and Sophitia all watched curiously while Mitsurugi, Setsuka and Taki seemed uninterested. He held the glowing blade out to her, watching anxiously as her long thin fingers wrapped around the handle.

"I've got it." She said hinting him to let go. He slowly loosened his grip on the blade and released the handle. At that very moment, the ice coating his armor melted away, and he felt as though his heart was quickly loosing its pace. He could hear the rest admiring the blade as it reformed to adjust to Xianghua as he began to realize he was having trouble breathing. He had moved to the wall, holding it for support. His eyes trailed back to Soul calibur that was looking back at him, as was Xianghua. He looked up at her, surprised that she had noticed right away. The rest were still discussing whatever plans they had to make for their journey. She smiled gently at him and lifted her own sword, detaching one fragment of Soul calibur the size of her arm from her wrist to her elbow, and placing it on the floor before extracting Soul calibur from his blade and attaching it to her sword, the glow consumed her sword as she returned her attention to his blade, careful in lifting it because it was as tall as she was and attached the fragment to the blade. She had done all of this, without attracting any attention to them. He had watched her drag the heavy sword, leaving Soul calibur on the ground, and bringing him the blade. It didn't glow like Soul calibur did, but it was more than enough to fuel his life. He took it, feeling ashamed of how she had discovered his secret. How she had discovered that Soul calibur sustained his life.

---

Setsuka stood on the deck of the ship they were taking to a coliseum near Rome. According to Sophitia, the coliseum was hidden within a cave in the middle of a great lake. This ship was only the first half of the journey. She glanced at a couple of warriors gambling in the center of the deck, drinking ale and laughing drunkenly. This ship seemed to only carry warriors who wanted to fight in this great tournament. Setsuka watched Ostrheinsburg's harbor shrink into the distance as they sailed away. Cassandra and Sophitia were below deck, most likely planning how they would gather rumors and where they would travel after arriving at the coliseum. She found herself gripping the handle of her closed oilpaper parasol. When she heard Mitsurugi had left…Setsuka made a fist. She was furious. That prideful idiot had left so quickly. Setsuka gritted her teeth angrily. He was going to train…get stronger. Had he accepted her challenge? Setsuka unsheathed her blade a little, watching the setting sun sparkle against the blade. She had to get stronger; she couldn't let him win! Setsuka thought back to their battle in front of the cathedral in the mountains.

"_I'm a better person than you are…I kept my promise…"_

Her blood boiled with anger. Every night and ever morning, she felt as though she would drown, drown in her hatred and anger while struggling to keep her promise. She put her hand to her lips and inhaled deeply, trying to calm the beating of her heart. She wondered if she would lose her sanity before the time came. Her master's face had long since been burned in her memory. She blinked when her vision suddenly blurred. Tears? She caught one with her thumb and watched is slide down to the center of her palm.

"_Setsuka?"_

"_Yes, that is what I will name you until you remember your name, dear Setsuka. It means snow flower. You love the snow, correct?"_

"_I do! I love the snow!"_ She could remember his laughter, haunting her.

"_Then perhaps you came from somewhere that has plenty of snow?"_

"_I don't know…"_ Setsuka made a fist; those final words he had spoken to her brought the frustration and fatigue all together.

"_I do not teach you this art for the purpose of revenge…One who lives by the sword harbors no regret."_ She had failed him. She couldn't be as he was. She wanted Mitsurugi to pay. The mere sight of him caused her fury to boil, and each time they even maid eye contact, she wanted to lunge like a savage beast. Minutes or seconds they spent within the same room, felt like an eternity. An eternity of hateful urges that teased her, enough to convince her that she would go insane. Setsuka silently forced back her tears as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hey Setsuka?" Setsuka turned, seeing Cassandra looking at her with a look of concern on her face. Had she seen her? No, her eyes were probably still red from the tear that escaped her.

"It's ok to cry, you know?" she said walking over to the railing.

"No I'm alright." Setsuka said looking away from her.

"I know." She said kindly. Setsuka smiled a little. "You would be." She added.

"How is your sister?" she asked calmly. She saw Cassandra frown.

"She wanted to be alone, so I got kicked out of the cabin." She said chuckling a little. "You know, my sister and I are good at listening, so if you want to talk-"

"I'm fine." She repeated turning her back. Cassandra smiled, recognizing how she always hid her feelings. She turned away, gazing back at Folkrone that seemed a mere spec on the darkening horizon.

"Thank you." She heard Setsuka say before walking into the cabin. Cassandra watched her pass a sailor before disappearing inside and smiled a little. She remembered when she first met that woman. _That_ was interesting.

"Who is she?" Olcadan asked. The three of them sat at the low table that stood in front of the doors where they kept this mysterious woman in a futon while Siegfried stood in the doorframe that lead to the porch of the house, gazing out at the river below.

"Her name is Setsuka." He replied.

"How do you know that?" She had asked.

"You said it was because of the power Soul calibur gave you, correct?" Link asked looking over at him while standing. Siegfried nodded as he stood, ready to go check on the woman again and make sure she was still breathing. Before he did, Link took the long purple kimono she had bought for the woman and slid the door open. Cassandra glanced at Siegfried, noticing he was now watching, curious about the woman himself. She looked over at Olcadan who had is attention on her as well. She sighed exasperatedly. _Men!_ She thought to herself. When she looked over, she realized why they were all looking. The woman had the sheets pressed against her, trying to hide her nudity. Link hadn't moved for a while, courtesy of the awkward situation, but finally he slid the door closed behind him. Cassandra turned, and grinned when she saw Siegfried was gone. He got out just in time. She turned to Olcadan, swearing he was probably blushing. She grabbed one of the cushions piled in the corner of the room and threw it at him.

"Perverted old man!" she yelled.

"What?" he demanded. Cassandra glared.

"Have some self respect!" she hissed. The two fell quiet when Link stepped back out and slid the door closed behind him.

"Mind taking her some food?" he asked her.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked. She didn't mind, but he never really left tasks to other people.

"I need to ask Siegfried something." He said simply before leaving. Olcadan watched him leave as Cassandra grabbed plates full of food and put them on a tray. She stood and slid the door open, seeing the woman dressed in her own kimono.

"Oh, I was going to stitch that for you. Why don't you wear the one I bought you?" she asked as she slid the door closed. The woman didn't give an answer, just watched her cautiously.

"Here, I promise it isn't poisoned or anything." She said placing it down on the ground next to the futon. The woman didn't even glance at the food as she began to wrap cloth over her bandages. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. Where had she gotten…? Cassandra's eyes widened in shock when she saw the purple kimono had been shredded in pieces.

"Hey! This cost a fortune!" she barked. The woman didn't look at her.

"You might as well be grateful! We could have just left you there you know! We even got you clothing _and_ food!" still no reply.

"Hey! I'm talking to-" Cassandra cut off. She had intended to grab the woman by her arm, but while her hand had even drawn close, the woman had somehow managed to grab her wrist. It was like she had lightning reflexes!

"Don't touch me, cur!" Cassandra stared, dumbfounded. She heard the door fly open as she attempted to tackle the woman with blind fury, but was stopped.

"Don't! What's wrong with you? She's wounded!" Link called as he struggled to keep her from hitting the woman. She watched angrily as the woman picked up the rice bowl and chopsticks and began eating.

"I don't care! This bitch deserves it!" she yelled. She froze when a piece of rice hit her square in the forehead. The woman glared.

"You're annoying." The woman said glaring.

Cassandra chuckled at the memory and watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. Yes, with Setsuka's help, they would bring back Raphael, and Sophitia would have one less thing to worry about.

That's it!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!


	14. The Girl and the Butterfly

Hi peeps!!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!

Ch. 14~

Amy silently untied the long pink ribbons in her vibrant red hair, placing them into her leather pouch as her long curls fell onto her shoulders. She sat on the bed in her cabin, pulling the soft comb through her hair, smelling the rose oil she had used to scent her red locks. It would be another two to three weeks before she arrived on the shores of Egypt. She absent-mindedly brushed through her curls as she listened to the sailors talking in the cabin next to hers.

"Did you see that girl?" Amy paused.

"Yeah, beautiful!" another voice replied.

"Somethen's strange though…her eyes are red…like blood!"

"Nah, you fall overboard or somthen' mate? Her eyes are just brown!"

"Ay, I think she's one of them French lasses of 'the high society'." The three laughed.

"Yeah, that dress she was wearen' looks like she's got some money on her."

"Don't even think about it! You remember what happened last time you two tried to steal from a lass? The captain will have you hanged!"

Amy silently continued to brush her long curls as they quieted down. She looked up at the mirror in front of her, looking at the door. She wondered to herself if it was a bad idea…coming alone. She placed the silver comb on the table in front of the mirror and stood, taking the iron key from her bed and moving to the door. She turned the key in the lock and listened to the sailors whispering on the other side.

"Oi! Leave the lass alone!" she heard one of them whisper. Amy glanced at her rapier that lay on her bed, winking back at her in the dim lantern light. She looked back at the door and heard them move back into the room next door. She sighed exasperatedly and sat on her bed. This was going to be a long two to three weeks.

---

"She's fallen ill again." Gerhilde said calmly as she walked out of one of the doors on the side of the chamber. Siegfried nodded silently. His heart pounded in his chest, he mentally begged that she not be with child…_his_ child. The two looked up, seeing one of the maids walk up to them.

"According to my lady's physicians, she is not with child." She said to Gerhilde. Siegfried let out a small sigh of relief as the maid walked away. When he looked over at Gerhilde, he noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

"Forgive me." He said turning his back. Gerhilde couldn't look at him.

"Will you depart then?" she asked, struggling with her tears. Siegfried frowned.

"Yes." Gerhilde's iron clad fist trembled.

"Please my lord!" she pleaded, spinning around to face him. "Do not sacrifice your life! There must be another way!" tears rolled down her cheeks, revealing her frustration and anguish. "Why sacrifice your only hope for happiness?" she demanded. Siegfried didn't look at her. He looked up at the crucifix mounted on the wall high above the thrown.

"I do not deserve to be happy." Were the last words he said to her before leaving the chamber. Gerhilde bit her lip as she hung her head in defeat thinking, _"Dear lord, why is it I cannot stop this man? Why do you make him suffer so?"_ her eyes darted to the crucifix, but it no longer sparkled in the sunlight as it once did.

"Gerhilde?" one of the maids called to her. Gerhilde fell to her knees and fell foreword on the ground, unable to stand.

"Gerhilde!" the maid called as she ran to her.

"_Why dear god? Why must I see my lady's anguish knowing I was unable to prevent it?"_

"Gerhilde, look!" cried a young girl with bright ginger hair. Her brown eyes glowed in the morning light.

"It's a butterfly!" she said holding out a crushed butterfly in her hands.

"Princess! You've killed it!" she scolded. The young girl looked down at the unfortunate creature in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to!" she cried. "I only wished to show it to you!" tears rolled down those round pinkish cheeks. Gerhilde sighed exasperatedly and lifted the tiny, doomed creature and walked over to a nearby rose bush. She knelt down while the girl walked over, watching her burry the small creature in the soft soil.

"There, there. Hilde, shed no more tears. We have learned; if you wish to show me these things you must first lead me to them, not bring them to me, for your hands posses both the ability to doom or salvage them." The small girl nodded obediently with her tear stained eyes downcast. Gerhilde smiled warmly, and kissed her gently before whipping away her tears. The small girl held her and cried.

"Their, there child. Hush now, what is done is done." She said softly.

"B-but…the butterfly! What if it had a family!" she cried. Gerhilde stroked her long ginger hair and hummed to her. She glanced back at the mound of soil that had become the creature's grave and looked at it curiously. Four identical butterflies, all of the same color of wings were gathered around the mound of dirt, fluttering around it.

"I'm so sorry! I thought that butterfly was beautiful and wanted to show it off!" Hilde called to the little insects. Gerhilde released the child and stared. The butterflies had fluttered over to her, playing with the strands of her hair. Hilde giggled through her tears as they all fluttered of together, leaving behind their doom counterpart, and the princess that had accidentally brought the misfortune. Gerhilde watched the young girl thoughtfully.

_"How could anyone be angry at this angel of a girl, how could one leave her behind, without suffering a great deal?"_

"Did you tell Gerhilde the news?" one of the maids asked as she finished lacing Hilde's gown to the manikin.

"Yes, I'm afraid." she sighed. The other two maids glanced at each other.

"Afraid?" one of them repeated.

"Yes, unfortunately, she did not enjoy the news that my lady is not with child." The two gasped.

"You little fool! We told you that she _was_ with child!" the third barked. She froze.

"Oh no! We must inform Gerhilde at once!" the other two nodded in response.

---

Taki silently finished packing her things and headed out of her chamber. Her mission was obvious and clear in her mind. Xianghua was Soul calibur's true wielder, and Siegfried was its master, but all the same; Soul calibur would overpower him just as it had Xianghua. That was what she would prevent.

"So you're really going to follow him round, huh?" Olcadan asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Taki didn't look over at him.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"No, but I don't want you to kill him either." He replied. Taki sighed.

"I won't."

"Don't let him kill himself either."

"…"

"He's got a child on the way, and this-"

"Don't say it. 'Walls have ears' right?" she asked with a little grin. Olcadan wasn't amused.

"It's exactly what Zasalamel wants."

"Right." She replied. "I'll be sure to prevent any thing drastic."

"I'm counting on you." Taki gazed back at him in the corner of her eye and nodded once before leaping off of the balcony of her chamber and disappearing into the night, waiting for Siegfried.

---

The moon once again appeared high in the night sky, like a ghostly entity gazing down at the world below. A small breeze rolled through the fields and struck the wall of the fortress. The doors of the fortress had been left open, for the soldiers were gathering what supplies they could for the upcoming battle. They found it odd that the night was darker with a new moon in the sky, yet there still was a glow. Below, in the fortress, it's princess moved through the crowds, searching for _one_ knight.

Hilde moved through the crowded street, being careful as she walked around in the dark. She still recalled seeing Gerhilde, on the floor, weeping. Something she had never before seen in her entire life. _"Siegfried will attempt to leave! He no longer wishes to work with you! You must stop him my lady!"_ but why? Gerhilde wouldn't tell her. Hilde swallowed, why did she suddenly have this feeling that they were keeping something from her? She rounded the corner of the street, finding her self standing alone in the only street that lead to the drawbridge of the fortress. She walked to the doors, her heart thumping in her chest. Had he already left? Was she too late?

"It's late. Shouldn't you be resting?" A familiar voice said calmly. Hilde turned, looking into the face of the man she sought. She thought about their time together, what little she knew about him.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked. There was silence that followed.

"You have then." She said reluctantly.

"It's better this way." He replied. She looked at him with pure confusion spread across her face. He looked back at her solemnly.

"Who are you?" he didn't reply. He knew what she meant, but didn't seem fazed, obviously he and Gerhilde _did_ know something she didn't.

"Why is it you suddenly no longer wish to aid us?" she asked calmly.

"I will have nothing more to do with anyone." He said sharply. Hilde frowned. "Anyone and everyone who has been around me, always meet their demise. I will _never_ allow that to happen again." Hilde stared straight ahead as he walked past her. She silently placed her hand on her belly, thinking of a way to respond.

"Very well, go then." She said turning to him. Siegfried stopped, but didn't look at her. "For I believe that the next time we meet, I will be able to convince you to stay." She said with a small smile. Siegfried didn't respond, but merely continued walking.

---

Taki stood in the fields, in the shadows of the fortress, watching Siegfried making his silent escape._"I'm counting on you."_ She sighed exasperatedly again. No, she would even think of taking his life, or letting him take it himself, she would allow him to fight Nightmare, and when he defeated the tyrant, she would step in. That, would be her plan…for now.

That's it!!!!! Oh no!!! Siegfried misinformed, and Hilde unable to comprehend???? Taki having to follow Siegfried?????? O.O R&R!!!!!!


	15. Decaying Faith

I've made my epic return after so long. I apologize to all of you for the ridiculous wait! I've been so busy in University that I've just not had the time! So here we go, I intend to finish it now!

Ch. 15~

"_I'm going to head for France and then from there, I'll track him down._" Those words still haunted him. It had only taken him a day to reach Wolfkrone's capitol, and he was ready to complete the task at hand. The truth was, he wasn't truly heading for Japan at all. No, he was here for another purpose, one that he had kept secret for one year and three weeks.

He walked through the gateway of the city, and across what were once the doors that may have been labeled "impenetrable". Buildings were destroyed, pieces of carts and stands were splintered and ruined, and silence hung over the abandoned city like a curtain. The samurai wandered along the cobblestone rode, glancing now and then at the corpses murdered by Soul Edge's army.

Following the rode through the city, pushing his blade a little with his thumb, he searched for his enemy. He had expected a stampede of soldiers, a surprise attack wasn't too surprising after all, but he could _feel_ that he was being watched. He continued walking, now heading for the castle. The road leading to the castle gates was littered with remains of doors, people, animals, and even monsters belonging to Soul Edge that had been killed by its own prey. He continued along his path until he came upon a distinctly unique creature lying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and approached it, slowly.

A lizard.

Its markings were faded and its scales flaking. Its glassy eyes stared blankly ahead while blood dripped from its teeth.

Mitsurugi pulled his katana from his belt, sheath and all, and pushed the head a little further, taking note of a deep gash along its neck. Blood oozed from it like the bite of a snake…or bat. He narrowed his eyes and crouched down, wanting to further examine the odd wound. The bite wasn't large by any means, but there were signs of the attacker's teeth digging groves through the scales and into the soft under layer of skin. What's more, this thing had been killed recently-_very_ recently.

Fangs.

This thing had fangs…_very sharp_ fangs. Mitsurugi stood upright, sliding his katana through his belt, never once taking his eyes away from its wound. Why would a beast with fangs that served the purpose of draining blood leave the blood behind to ooze and waste? Was it not its method of feed?

Mitsurugi's eyes darted up at the sound of a pebble rolling on the road. His hand quickly found his katana, ready to push his katana with his thumb. He glanced around, searching for the source of the noise, or an attacker attempting to close in on him.

He new better by now that he wasn't alone.

"_Ah_…" a voice from behind him sighed, satisfaction evident on their voice. Mitsurugi tightened his grip on his blade. "One year and thirteen months in counting. I was wondering when you would finally come."

"How long have you been feeding on these disgusting things?" Mitsurugi asked as he gazed over his shoulder at this all too familiar stranger.

The man smirked in response to the question.

"Now, now." He tsked. "I wouldn't want to put you off your appetite." The man said as he sheathed his blade. Mitsurugi relaxed his hand.

"Well? Will you join me now? I've waited for an answer _Mitsurugi_." The man practically purred his name with desire. Mitsurugi grinned.

"Foolish cur, why would I want you to suckle my neck?" he scoffed. The man chuckled, folding his arms across his chest; he began to pace a circle around the samurai.

"Well, _brother_, I had hoped you had seen the reality I came to realize about this world."

"The reality Soul edge created for you." The man smirked again as he continued his vulture like action.

"Pity. I was hoping for my only brother to follow me." Mitsurugi grunted.

"So you intend to just take Soul calibur and destroy everything that moves. Soul edge has gifted you with stupidity Raphael!"

"Stupidity is now genius brother!" he laughed. Mitsurugi shook his head. "I will rip Soul calibur from Xianghua's hands and create a better world!"

Mitsurugi turned his back and began walking towards the gate.

"Go your own way then. However, Xianghua doesn't have it." The samurai said calmly. He heard Raphael imitate his grunt.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Were you not going to try and force me to return?" he asked him while pulling soul edge from its sheath. Mitsurugi came to a stop and gazed over his shoulder at the hopelessly possessed man.

"Why would I waste my precious time doing that?" he asked bitterly. Raphael chuckled again, but more disturbingly his eyes began to glow bright crimson. His grip on Soul Edge tightened, his leather gloves squeaked from the pressure that was squeezing them. His entire body began to shake and this only inspired pity from the samurai. Soul edge had driven him mad long ago…now he was desperate for _blood_.

Mitsurugi ignored the man's coaxing. Perhaps it was wiser to find Xianghua. He'd leave Raphael to Setsuka…regrettably he couldn't-waste time at the moment. That was his excuse anyway.

"Don't turn your back on me you wretched cur!" he heard Raphael's voice boom and bounce off of the structure around him, but he didn't care.

"Go suckle on another lizard you abomination." he took yet another step-until he heard a scream. Mitsurugi stopped dead in his tracks. The voice had been too feminine for Raphael's voice. He stood very still; wanting to confirm his imagination hadn't gotten the better of him. At last he gave in and turned back to Raphael, now assuming Soul edge had made the noise.

Mitsurugi scowled when he saw Raphael with his own back turned, his head moving from right to left, also searching for the source of the noise. Mitsurugi reluctantly let his eyes wander, wanting to find the source first.

"PLEASE!" that same female voice shrieked. "PLEASE HELP ME!" Mitsurugi's eyes landed on the pathway to what used to be a tower. That was where the voice was coming from. Mitsurugi's eyes moved back to Rphael when the man turned to him with a wolfish smirk.

"Perhaps you would like to test your spead?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Mitsurugi hissed. It was too late. Off went Soul edge's puppet, ready to take the next victim. Mitsurugi gripped Shishi-Oh and sprinted after him, intending to cut Raphael down. The screams came again. What would a woman being doing in this wreckage? He skidded to a stop when Raphael suddenly took a left turn. Mitsurugi scowled and turned to follow.

Taking a step he stumbled to one knee, feeling a blade submerging into the flesh on his back. Mitsurugi grunted in pain before jerking himself foreword and slamming the tip of his katana's sheath against his attacker's stomach in retaliation. He heard the grunt of pain come from this new entity and took the opportunity to break away from their range. He spun around and held his katana in hand.

"How cowardly of you." Mitsurugi scoffed the moment he recognized the figure. They stepped foreword with their Chinese styled sword and chuckled. As before, the man wore a wolf head as a mask, a green tunic stained with the blood of its kills and a pair of white pants. His feet were splintered from what Mitsurugi assumed was his long journey with Raphael over cliffs and through fields-killing as they went.

"My master desires you now Samurai." Mitsurugi glared at the eye sockets of the wolf's head, where he could see Auguste's eyes glinting.

"You're more pathetic then he is." Mitsurugi's eyes travelled behind Raphael's subordinate as he said this, seeing from where the scream had come. He recognized the girl in an instant, one of Hilde's chambermaids, Marienbard. She had survived until now. Now Soul edge had yet another puppet. Mitsurugi took a step back, expecting Raphael to try to come at him from behind.

"And now you see?" Raphael asked as he stepped out of the building he had just entered. Mitsurugi shot him a glare.

"Because of your refusal I must build an army of fools." Raphael chuckled a little at this.

"Shall we kill him now, Master?" Marienbard asked insanely as she hobbled over without a weapon.

"No, let the deranged fool continue on his pointless way. Tell Xianghua I am coming for Soul calibur." Mitsurugi quickly took another step back when out of nowhere a wave of crows seemingly rose from the ground and acted as a curtain, blinding him of Raphael's movements. Once the creatures subsided and moved on through the sky. He was standing alone with his own irritation. He had failed.

That's it for now! Short I know. ANOUNCEMENT: Becausr Soul Calibur V is coming out THIS IS NOT THE LAST STORY IN THE SERIES! But for some characters it will be xD Lucky you, huh? -_- anyway please review!


End file.
